Always together
by For eternity klaroline
Summary: After the conversation she had with Stefan, Caroline started to feel something towards Klaus ... what is it?
1. Chapter 1

"I thought that I would be happier watching Klaus get let away to this slaughter, but for some reason I can´t help but feeling kind of … guilty ." he said.

"You and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself all the horrible things he's done." She said.

"So there's the thing, we've all done 'horrible things', and I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think is just that we have family we can trust." He continued.

"Yeah, you're right Stefan, trust is everything…" she agreed.

Caroline was thinking about the conversation she had with Stefan.

Caroline has a kind heart. She couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. After all, he never really harmed her. She knew that he wasn't the good guy or anything like that, but deep down he had some good in him, she has seen it … And wanted to believe it.

In the next morning, Caroline still hasn't forgotten the guilt she felt towards Klaus. And she knows that the guilt won't go away until she speaks to him. So, she puts a pair of jeans, a purple top and her black heels, arranges her hair, grabs the handbag and car keys and goes straight to Klaus's mansion.

When he opens the door he gets a little surprised for seeing Caroline at his doorstep. But only lets it show for a second, than puts a smail on his face and says "Oh, hello my love. What a surprise."

"I'm here to talk to you about something I feel guilty about, and it won't go away until I say it." Caroline was nervous. And Klaus realized it.

"What is it then? You seem disturbed sweetheart." Klaus was a little worried about what she wanted to say to him.

"Well, I kind of knew what your hybrids were going to do to you… And I pretended not knowing about it in front of you…" Caroline didn't know what to expect from him. Maybe he would get so mad at her that he would kill her or maybe just break some of the things in the room. But none of the scenarios that spent through her mind were even close to his real reaction.

Klaus looked at her for a while. He felt a little betrayed, but denied to show it to her. So he just laughs. "That's why you felt guilty? Don't worry about it. I'm used to people stabbing me in the back."

"I had no intention of hurting you, I just… I'm not used to tell you stuff…" She lied. Caroline knew that she hadn't said anything to him to protect Tyler and the other hybrids. She didn't really knew why she was talking to him. Why she was even in his mansion to start with. But something made her go there.

"Please, don't treat me like a fool, I've been around for thousands of years, I won't believe that you didn't told me that my hybrids were going to try to kill me just because you're not used to tell me stuff." He said this with more anger in his voice than what he expected. Klaus knew perfectly that she didn't tell him because she wanted him to be killed. At least it was what he forced himself to believe, he didn't wanted to get attached to people. He knew that the closer he got to someone, the greater were the odds of him to get out hut. He just prefers to push everyone away.

"Look, I seriously don't know what I'm doing here, but I feel like we've been getting along and I thought that I've seen something in you. I don't know what, but it was something good. In the pageant for Miss Mystic Falls we talked and I kind of felt that we were enjoying each other's company." Caroline was relieved for saying it out loud instead of keeping it to herself.

"Love, I also felt like we were enjoying each other's company. I actually liked when you said that I was being a perfect date… - Caroline stated blushing, she didn't wanted him to think that she liked him. Even if at that moment, she didn't really knew what kind of feelings she feels towards him. – But you're always pushing me away and most of the time you spend with me it's to distract me for others to act behind my back. I fancy you, Caroline. You're nothing like any other person I've ever met in my entire existence. But I have my limits. I'm not known for my patience and you can't be always fooling me around…" Klaus was a little sad saying this last part. But it was true.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I seriously don't know what I feel about you. Me and Tyler just broke up and I'm not over it yet. And for God's sake you're supposed to be the bad guy here. Why is this happening? I don't understand …" Caroline felt more relieve for putting it all out, but also felt that she was doing something terrible to herself. Like she was throwing herself off a cliff, bur for some reason it didn't made her regret anything she just said because it was true.

There was an awkward silent between them. They didn't know what to say to each other. Klaus had never been good with words… So Caroline just said "I think we already said everything we had to say to each other, so I'm just gonna go now."

"Caroline… I really want you to know that I fancy you. I would never say it if it wasn't true." Klaus said this while she was headed to the door.

Caroline just stopped and a million of thoughts spent through her mind. She was feeling things she didn't really wanted to feel, but control her feelings it's an impossible thing to do. Caroline just kept walking toward the door, because she knew what was going to happen if she looked at him at that moment.

"Come back whenever you want sweetheart." And with this word of Klaus, she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was sitting in the car, thinking about what just happened in that mansion… She felt mostly confused and disoriented. Wondered what had crossed her mind to have done that, going to talk with Klaus? Why? But deep down she knew the answer. For more bad things that he has done, he has always trying to make her feel better. And suddenly she remembered when he said that if Tyler was still sired to him, he wouldn't have let him hurt her. And in that moment a million of thoughts and feelings spent trough her.

Most of the times that she was with him, it was to distract him, and he knew, but he still didn't mind about it. Caroline was slowly starting to understand that Klaus didn't know how to act in any other way, he couldn't trust people. After thousands of years being betrayed by everyone he cared about. His father never loved him, his mother tried to kill him… He was alone and his hybrids were, in some freaky way, the closest to people he could trust that he had. And these also betrayed him.

"I could change that…" she murmured, thinking more to herself then saying it out loud. But then she herd what she has just said and shook her head. She couldn't have that kind of thoughts, never. With this, she started the cat and went to see Stefan.

"Hi!" said Stefan when he saw Caroline entering the Grill.

"Hi! So, I have to tell you something but you have to promise that you won´t judge or anything like that, ok?" He could see she was a bit confused.

"Of course, who am I to judge?" He said this with a playful but worried tone.

"After we talked yesterday, I felt really guilty towards Klaus and this morning I went to talk to him, and probably said more than what I should have said… God, I need a drink!" she called the bartender.

"What did you said to him Caroline?" Stefan was intrigued about it now.

"Well I may have said to him that I knew what Tyler and the others were going to do. And maybe also said that I have enjoyed his company in the last few days. And, maybe, said that I don't know what my feelings are towards him." Caroline said the last part really fast, because Stefan didn't knew that she was confused about her feeling.

Stefan was taken by surprise with that last part. Gasped. "Caroline. You don't know what you feel about Klaus? Like the Klaus we know?" His brain stopped working for a few seconds.

"Look, I don't really want to have this doubt, you know? It's not easy for me." She was a bit angry, he said he wouldn't judge.

"I'm sorry Care, it wasn't on purpose. I just don't know what to say about it… I want you to know that I won't act differently with you because of that, it would be ridiculous. But I do want to understand how that happened and how you really feel right now." Stefan put his brain to work again, while he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I don't know how it happened, it just did. And right now I feel like my head is going to explode because I totally shouldn't be feeling this!" She was talking really fast, and then poured her drink down the throat.

"Klaus has never been rude to you, and he does fancy you. Now that I think better about it, I'm not that surprised that you feel that way… Yes, he's not the good guy or anything like that, but he tries to be good for you." It seemed that he didn't know that he was saying it out loud, it seemed more like he was thinking. He spoke very softly, if Caroline wasn't a vampire, maybe she wouldn't even hear him.

"I don't know Stefan, like I said… I'm just really confused." She said this leaning back in her chair.

"Well, then, let's just forget about it. I have to tell you something…" he had a serious look on his face.

"What is it? What happened this time?" she was starting to get worried.

"Last night I went to talk with Klaus too, after our conversation. And I found him covered in blood…"

"WHAT? WHO? Ohh… he killed his hybrids? Wait, what about Tyler?" she was freaking out.

"He killed the hybrids. But for some reason he didn't killed Tyler… But he did killed Mrs. Lockwood. She was found this morning in the fountain, drowned. Klaus said that now he was alone because of Tyler, so he killed her. That way Tyler is also alone." Stefan didn't really wanted to have that conversation in the Grill, but he thought Caroline had to know about it, and she wasn't going anywhere until she knew every detail.

"Omg, I can't believe it. He went too far this time!" Caroline was so angry, that she had to restrain herself from breaking the table and everything around her.

"I also felt that way went I found out, but if you think well about it… We were going to put him in a box in someone else's body, in that moment he had absolutely no one on his side. Everyone betrayed him…" Stefan wasn't trying to justify Klaus, but wasn't also going to stop talking to him because of it.

"I know, but, if that would happen to me I wouldn't do what he has done. And I think that neither would you." She was still angry, but a little less.

"Yeah, but We didn't spent through all He spent through. This is all he knows. He thinks that the only way to stop people from hurting and betray him is to kill them. After dead, no one can hurt him. And I think that instead of pushing him away, we should make him see that it isn't true, that he can trust us, that he does have people he can trust if he wants to."

"Maybe you're right, but this is too much to digest… I'll just go home, take a shower and think very well about that." Caroline was in shock. She got up, left enough money to pay her drink and got out of the Grill, directed to her car and went home.

When she got home Klaus was sitting on her porch. Suddenly she got really nervous. Bur wouldn't let it show, so she went to him "What are you doing here?"

He ignored the question. He looked at her with a look so sad that she has never seen him with "So, you probably already know what happened right?"

"Yes, and I can't deal with you right now, am sorry but I can't." Caroline was still very frustrated and didn't want to say something she would regret later.

"I need you to forgive me Caroline. I really do." His voice was just full with sadness and loneliness. "I have nobody. Without knowing, you brought me back to life. You made me feel something. I fancy you. It's something that doesn't occurs very often. You're just so full of life and you always see the good side of the situation, even when it doesn't exist."

"Klaus, I really don't know what to think about it right now. You killed Mayor Lockwood! How am I suppose do deal with that?!" She was starting to freak out again.

"You can help me Caroline! You can be by my side and help me…" He was just so sad.

"I can try Klaus, but now, I need some time alone to think." She was stating to forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was sitting on her couch thinking and overthinking everything Stefan and Klaus have said to her in the last few hours. It was just too much! She couldn't handle it at that moment, so she put her pajama and went to sleep.

She woke up refreshed and ready to face her problems, but it was already night so she went to dinner and then back to bed. In the morning she dressed up and went to the mansion.

When Klaus opened the door Caroline started talking right away "Look, I'm not gonna stop talking to you, but you can't kill everybody that gets in your way. You would have to kill half of the world. And yes, I know you would do that, but I rather you wouldn't do it." She just stopped talking because there was no air in her lungs.

"So, hello to you to sweetheart." Said Klaus with a smail.

"Well? Are you going to keep killing everybody I know or not? Because if you are… I'm sorry but I can't keep on talking to you like nothing's wrong." Caroline was very nervous.

"I don't wake up saying that I'm gonna kill people you know? For much that it chocks you, I don't intent to do it. It's just hard for me to don't do it when people lie and betray me all the time. I just get mad." At first Klaus was a bit annoyed, but then he just got sad. He knew he shouldn't kill everyone, he's not stupid. He can't help it, it is stronger than him. But when he looked to Caroline's eyes, he just couldn't let her down in that moment. "But for you, I'm gonna try." He finished.

"I know you don't, that's not what I meant … Wait, and you're going to try for me?" She was really surprised. She didn't saw that one coming.

"If I'm doing it for someone, it can only be for you Caroline. I already told you that I fancy you. I don't say it to every pretty girl I meet you know? When I say it, I mean it. I'm always telling you that, but you seem surprised every time I say it…" He was putting it all out.

"Klaus, I … I don't know what to say…"She was so confused in that moment.

"Then don't say anything, just go home and think about it." Klaus didn't wanted her to go away, he wanted her to stay with him. But only if she wanted to.

"There's the thing, I'm done with thinking! I'm always thinking. And only the word it's starting to annoy me. I don't want to think anymore." She was freaking out, thinking was not an option at that point.

"Calm down love. If you're done with thinking… Then live the moment. Don't think, just act." It actually was a good advice.

Caroline though a lot about doing what she was going to do next, but never really though she was seriously gonna do it, ever. She just went to him and kissed him. She had to know what her feelings were towards him once and for all. She had to feel him, to know his flavor…

Klaus putted his arms around her and kissed back. The number of feelings going through them was insane, but they didn't let go of each other. They just couldn't.

And in that moment, when they were kissing, Caroline realized that she really liked him, and there was nothing she could do to change that. For much bad things that he's done she wasn't able to hate him. It was impossible.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't… I don't… I don't know what I was thinking…" When Klaus looked to her eyes after their kiss, he saw excitement and guilt. He didn't know what to think. And neither did Caroline.

"Don't be. I really enjoyed myself. I think that you finally let yourself go instead of overthinking it, and this was the result. I'm gonna ask you something, but I want you to answer me with the true ok? No lies!" Klaus had a serious look on his face. Caroline started to get worried…

"Yes, I'll tell the true, what is it?" she asked.

"Ok, do you like me Caroline? Be honest, please." His eyes seemed like they were begging for the true. She just couldn't lie to him right now.

"Yes Klaus, I do. I figured that out with what just happened. I wouldn't feel what I felt if I didn't liked you. But I'm gonna be completely honest whit you… I don't know what I'm going to do with these feelings right now." She was more confused than when she got in the mansion. If someone told her a few days ago that that was going to happen, she would laugh. But it was actually happening and the last thing she wanted to do was laugh.

"Caroline, I want you to follow those feelings and be with me. Help me to be a better guy. I know that without you, I have no reasons to want to be a good guy. And you know it too. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to do it because you feel obligated to do it. I want you to do it, because you want to be by my side." His eyes were so sincere… She had no doubt that he wasn't lying.

"I do want to Klaus, but you have to promise me you will try to do bette-"Klaus kissed her again with even more feeling. He didn't want to let her go, never. He wanted her in his arms forever. In that moment, he was the closest of being happy that he has ever been in centuries.

"For you? Anything my love. Anything." They were hugging and they didn't want to let go of each other.

"With all of this, I forgot to eat. I'm hungry." And they both laugh.

"Come on, let's eat then sweetheart."

Later, when they said goodbye and Caroline was headed home, she got a call from Elena. Caroline didn't want to answer the phone. She was still mad at her because of what she has done to Stefan. But Caroline ended up answering. "Yes?" but not very happy…

"Hey Care, have you seen Damon?"

"Seriously? Are you really asking me were Damon is? Oh please!" Caroline was getting mad.

"Why are you so angry Care? What's wrong?" Elena was a bit confused, she didn't know why Caroline was having that reaction.

"I know that you went with Damon to the lake house and you both told Stefan that Damon had let you go, that the two of you weren't together, and even that you didn't react very well… I was worried about you. And then, when I called Bonnie to know how things were going with Jeremy… She said that you and Damon were being helpful. Please Elena, I just can't deal with that right now." Caroline threw everything out and Elena got in shock, and didn't answer for a while.

" I'm sorry Care, but I don't know why you're so angry about it. We haven't lied to you. And you have nothing to do with us." Elena was defensive and angry.

"You're hurting him Elena. He's my friend, I can't sit and watch while you just break his heart over and over again. You are not the Elena that was my friend. You're too different. And unfortunately, not for the best. I'm really sorry, but I can't deal with you right now, I just can't." She Caroline hung up without waiting for her answer. And then entered home to find Stefan on her couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan! What are you doing here?" Caroline was surprised.

"Well, I got out of the boarding house, and I'm here to ask you if I can stay in your guest room for a couple of days, until I find out a place to stay…" She could notice that he didn't want to be asking that.

"Of course you can stay! You can stay as long as you want. But, have you heard the conversation I just had?" The excitement on her voice was tangible. But when she made the question she got nervous, the last thing she wanted to do right now was put Stefan ever sadder.

"No, I didn't. You have your privacy and I respect that. Oh, thank you Care I really appreciate it, so I don't think that all that excitement is not just because I'm staying here, or is it?" Stefan was entertained. He was sitting on the couch with an arm on the top of the sofa and the other on the top of his legs.

"Well, there's something… but I don't think that you're gonna be very excited about it…" She was afraid he wouldn't understand.

"You were so excited about it when you entered the house, what happened now?" Stefan was confused, and he wasn't prepared for what Caroline was going to tell him.

"Maybe me and Klaus kissed and were kind of seeing each other now…" Caroline was speaking very slowly like she was afraid of saying out loud, and she was also very uncomfortable.

"What?! You're what?! You're seeing Klaus now?" He was taken by surprise.

"Look Stefan, I like him! I can't deny it anymore. For much bad things he has done- for much bad things he has done? Who am I to judge him exactly? I've done horrible things too and I always had someone there to cheer me up. I'm going to be there for him, to cheer him up whenever he needs me. I feel like that's what I want to do." Caroline was trying to make him see that she really wanted to be with Klaus. She sat on the sofa next to Stefan, her look was begging for him to understand.

"I didn't know things between you two were so evolved. I mean, I knew that there was something… with the gazes and all. But from that to this, it's a lot." For much that he wanted to be cool with all of that, he just couldn't. He didn't understand how Caroline liked Klaus so much, the one that made so much harm to the ones next to her.

"Can't you just be happy for me? I'll need someone by my side that will support me when I tell everybody. Because I know they'll all start arguing with me and try to make me see how bad Klaus is for me. And I'm perfectly clear of who he is. I don't need other people to tell me. I seriously need you to say that you will be by my side, please…" Caroline was being so honest, and putting it all out, trying to make Stefan see that she knew perfectly what she was doing and it was exactly what she wanted to do.

"I can see that this is important to you, and of course I will be there for you when you tell everyone. But you need to give me some time to internalize that you're in love with him." She hugged him tightly. "Care… You're crushing me…" Said Stefan airless.

"Oh, I'm sorry but you're the most amazing person in the world and surroundings. I'll give all the time you need to 'internalize' it and I want you to know that I really appreciate your friendship. You're my bestfriend and I love you!" Caroline looked like she was going to explode with joy.

"You're welcome. I really appreciate your friendship too. You're always there for me in the good and the bad. You're my bestfriend too." And after this, they both started laughing and talking about random stuff until very late and they fell asleep in the couch.

They woke up with Liz trying to know why the living room was such a mess. They ate popcorn and snacks and left it all out of place through the living room. And Liz made get up and clean the mess right away. So when she went away, Caroline turned up the radio and the cleaning began.

Once they were finished, Stefan went back to sleep but Caroline couldn't fall asleep again. She already woke up. So she came up with the idea of pay a visit to Klaus. But first, she decided that call first it's a thing that she should do, but haven't for a while.

"Hello love" said Klaus when he answered the phone.

"Hi, can I go over your place now?"

"Of course my love, usually you don't ask, you just show up. Why did you call this time?" He was with a playful tone.

"Well, I usually call before go to people's houses but lately I've been kind of stressed out a little bit. And you know why." She was also messing with him, even if what she said was true.

"Ok ok. I can always come over sweetheart. I'll try to take the stress from you." He said it with a sexy tone that made her bite her bottom lip.

"Okay then. See you in a bit." She said it full of desire and then hung up.

When she got to the mansion Klaus was sitting on the couch with a drink on his hand. Wait, when she looked better she saw it was blood.

"Can I have some?" Caroline asked when entered the room.

"Of course, you have one bag in the fridge." He said it while he got up and walked in her direction. Caroline was turned to the fridge and he grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. She turned to face him and looked to his eyes, full of desire and passion.

He kissed her lips while his hand was in her head pulling her closer to him, and the other hand was on the way to find the end of the shirt and taking it. He was starting to take his shirt off, but Caroline stopped him and she took his shirt off. They never looked away from each other. They went to his room and they made love for the first time on his bed.

They were lying on the bed, exhausted. "Wow… That was… amazing. You're very good." She was panting.

"Well, thank you love. I've been around for a long time, and learned some things along the way. You were pretty good too." He was also panting and playful.

"I really need that blood bag now." Caroline got up and saw him shirt. She grabbed it and put it on. Klaus also got up and whispered to her ear "Now that you are finally with me, we can repeat this over and over again." She bitted her lower lip, totally turned on. "I really hope so." She whispered back. And then they went downstairs to drink some blood.

While talking, in the couch, they heard the front door being opened abruptly. Klaus got up and went to see what it was. The door was open, but no one was there. Then Caroline, who stayed in the living room, screamed and Klaus ran to see what was happening. He entered in shook.

"A little help Klaus?!" He was paralyzed. But he straightened up in a matter of seconds and helped her. He easily stopped the fight.

"Hello Nicklaus, surprised?" she asked him with anger.

"Rebecca?! How did you… got out?" They were both shocked. "You were in a box, with a dagger in your heart. Who got you out?" Klaus added still shaken.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me Rebecca! Who got you out? It will be much worse for you if you don't tell me now! It had to be a human…" Klaus was so mad that he would rip someone's heart out. Caroline was getting scared. She knew better then get between Klaus and something Klaus wants, but yet she tried to keep him calm. "Calm downs Klaus, she's not gonna say it if you keep on yelling with her…"

"Yes Nicklaus, I'm not going to say it. I will make sure that you regret daggering me. It was your biggest mistake. I won't trust you ever again. I'm done with being there for you all the time, forgiving all your mistakes, and then you just keep on daggering me! And Stefan? Where is he? He is also going to pay for betraying me! " Rebecca was also very angry, with a hateful look on her eyes.

"Hey! Stefan had nothing to do with it. You know he is desperate for finding the cure, he didn't wanted to do it, but he didn't had a choice! Leave him out of this!" Caroline felt protective when she threatened Stefan, he is too important to her.

"No! He did had a choice, I knew were the sword was. I could've helped you all. But instead Nicklaus over here, daggered me, and know you can be damn sure that help you is the last thing I would do right now!" She was completely consumed by hate.

"Come on Rebecca, the last thing we need right now is another enemy! I know that what he has done was completely cruel and stupid, but you know how he is, and for much that you hate him right now he's still your brother." Caroline was trying to appeal to her sensitive side.

"Do you know how many opportunities I gave him to try to be a better brother?"

"No, I don't. I'm sure they were way more than enough. But that's what being a family means, isn't it? For much that he fails on being a good brother and for much that he hurts you, you keep on loving him in every possible way." Caroline knew how much someone from her family could hurt her, like when her father almost killed her when he found out she was a vampire but she still loved him, every day a little more.

"I guess, but he will never learn how to be a good brother, and that means I'm always gonna get out hurt. Every time." Rebecca was not angry anymore… well, maybe just a little bit… but she was mostly insecure and sad.

"You can't think like that, and this time I'm going to be where to help him to make the right choice, and be a better Klaus." Caroline was full of expectation for her to accept her help.

"Well, I guess that I can give him ONE opportunity to prove that he's really trying. I'm not gonna get hurt for the rest of my life just because he is my brother." She was finally giving him a chance to redeem himself.

Klaus was sitting in his chair, quiet. Hearing what Caroline had to say to Rebecca and he was actually very pleased with her.

"Good my loves, I think that we're fine for now. Rebecca, I'm really gonna try this time, believe me." Klaus was looking into her eyes, for her to see how honest he was being. "And thank you my sweetheart, I will make it up to you later" He whispered into her ear.

"Does it mean that I'm staying for dinner and breakfast?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes, you're sleeping here." He answered with the sexiest voice she had ever heard him. What made her bite her lower lip, she was completely horny.

In the next day Caroline had school, so she got up early, with difficulty because she had stayed up late. When she was almost ready, Klaus woke up and looked to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"School, not all of us are already out of school for a long time you know?" She said it with a playful tone.

"Well then, I'm taking you to school. No arguments here. I want to." He was already up and putting his pants on.

"Okay, but hurry up, I'm already late. Somehow I feel asleep, I'm not sure but I think it was because we went to sleep very early…" Sarcasm was all over her voice. Klaus just couldn't repress a smirk.

"Are you complaining? We can stop if you want to." He was looking at her with an entertained look.

"No, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying ok? There's a difference." And she gave him a kiss.

"Let's go my love, weren't you in a hurry? We can always go back to bed…" He was provoking her. He knew they weren't going back.

"No, I have to finish school, you don't want me to fail do you?" And with this she got out of the room, and he followed her.

When they were getting to school, everyone was there. Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler were gaping. Stefan was there to, but he already knew. Caroline looked at them and she saw that it was the moment they would all know that she was with Klaus now. And she didn't want to hide it. So they parked in front of them and she kissed him.

"See you later?" she asked, and she was a little to amused with the look on her friends face.

"See you later love." And with that he went away.

"Hi! What's up?" Caroline asked to break the silent.

"Did you just kiss Klaus?" This was Elena that was too surprised to even think.

"Do you know what you're doing? He is pure evil." And this was Bonnie. Caroline was getting annoyed. Stefan got it and went to her and putted his arm around her.

"She knows what she's doing. If she's happy I think you should let her be. She really thought about this, this isn't just a radical thing to do just because she was bored." He was there for her, just like he said he would be.

"Thank you Stefan. And he is right. I'm happy with Klaus. Just let me be with him. I know that you all don't approve it. But you know what? None of you is my mother or father so, none of you is the boss of me." She was talking without thinking about what she was saying, but she didn't regret it.

"Caroline, can I speak to you in private, please?" When Tyler asked this, she was the one that was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, sure."

"So, now that we're alone I want you to answer with the true ok?"

"Yes, what?"

"Are you with him, just because we broke up? Care, I still like you, like, a lot. I don't want you to get in this because you're mad at me." Caroline thought for a moment that he was kidding. But he was with a serious expression.

"Of course I'm not with him because we broke up. I wouldn't do such a thing! If you think for a moment that I would. That means that you don't know me at all." She was angry at him for even thinking that.

"Care, I love you. Does he please you? Does he kiss you? Does he treat you? Like I did?" He was begging for her to say that she loved him too and went back to his arms and ended that craziness of being with Klaus.

"No actually, he pleases me, kisses me and treats me way better than you did. He is doing a great job on picking every piece of my heart that you broke. I'm sorry that you still love me. But I don't love you anymore." Caroline realized at that moment that what she had said eas true. She didn't love him anymore and she was happy with Klaus and that is the way she was going to keep on being.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler was devastated by Caroline's words. He couldn't believe she didn't love him anymore. And it was even harder to believe that she was happy with Klaus. And when he got to be alone with Matt he started talking about it "Klaus. Klaus! Can you believe that she's dating Klaus now? What's happening to her?" he was really annoyed by this.

"I know. I don't know where her head is. But she's a big girl and I know she doesn't makes stupid things just because. It's not her. If she's with him is because she really likes him, so I'm not gonna get in the middle of it." Matt wasn't totally cool with Caroline's relationship, but he respected her enough to let her make her own choices.

"What?! Are you crazy or something? He is evil, manipulative and a murderer! He's totally not the guy for Caroline!" Tyler was too frustrated to actually hear anything Matt said.

"Look, when you found out you were a werewolf what did she do? Right, she helped you though it, she knew a bite from you could kill her, but she didn't care. She was there to help you in every full moon!" Matt was starting to get angry, because Tyler was just too jealous.

"I know that, but it's different, I love her and I would never hurt her." He was hurt, he needed someone to say he was right and support him.

"And tell me, who said that Klaus doesn't loves her? And I never saw him hurt her, not even when she was distracting him and got him angry. He never touch her, actually he protected her lots of times. I think you're just jealous." Matt just wanted the conversation to end. He was too uncomfortable. Maybe Tyler forgot that Matt also dated Caroline, and that that conversation was beyond awkward.

"No I'm not! I think she's going to a cliff. I'm just trying to don't let her fall, ok?" Tyler was even more hurt now that Matt said he was just jealous, he thought he was just being protective towards her friend, at least it was what he wanted others to think.

"Look, I'm already late for class, got to go, bye." He really didn't want to be in that conversation. It was just too awkward for him.

"Oh, sure. I'm sorry for this, ok?" Matt nodded and walked away, happy for surviving it.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were in front of the classroom. "Are you sure that you want to be with Klaus? He is bad, and he hurts people we care about." Elena wasn't happy with Caroline being with Klaus.

"Yes, murdered people we care about, how can you even be around him without wanting to kill him? You're way better than him and you can get a better guy for you." Bonnie took Elena's side.

"So, he's a murderer, right. Elena please tell us how you never killed anyone… oh, right, you have killed someone, ups. And I'm better than him? I've also killed someone, and that person probably had someone that cared about him, but that didn't stop me from killing him. Klaus doesn't wake up in the morning saying that he wants to kill that and that person you know?" Caroline couldn't take more lectures about how he was bad for her. She was sick of it.

"Well, it sure looks that way. He doesn't seem to care about other people's lives at all." Bonnie couldn't understand how she liked him.

"You know nothing about him. You think you do, but you don't! So don't try to make me feel guilty for be with him because I'm not and I won't be." And she was hoping that the conversation about her love life ended with her line.

"Look, just don't be like this to her. She's still your friend, and she's still the same Caroline she was yesterday and the day before. You can't judge her." Stefan, that had been quiet during the conversation, was starting to get annoyed with the fact that they couldn't respect her choice.

"Thank you Stefan. And you can't talk much Elena. Damon is no better than Klaus. Just saying." Caroline remembered that Elena was in a relationship with Damon and she was saying that Klaus's no good for her? Please!

"Klaus kills people Care…" Elena was still trying to make her see Klaus is bad for her.

"Damon kills people too Elena. And I don't see you walking away from him because of it!" Caroline couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok, if that's what you want, very well. I won't talk about it or get in the middle." Elena finally stopped.

"Yeah, me too" Bonnie agreed with Elena, just to change a little bit.

"Thank you." Caroline was satisfied that the conversation has ended and she went into the classroom followed by Stefan. "And thank you, for defending me when they were all attacking me." She said to him when the girls couldn't hear. And the thank you that she gave to Stefan was way more real than the one she said to Elena.

"I told you I would be by your side, did you doubted me?" He said with an exaggerated disbelieve but also playful tone.

"Me? Never!" She said with also an exaggerated and playful tone. And both started laughing.

When the last class ended Klaus was in his car in the same place he had left her earlier. When she saw him she said goodbye to Elena and Bonnie and she and Stefan went to his car.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Caroline was surprised but it was a good surprise.

"I'm here to kidnap you for the rest of the day." Klaus was saying that like it was super natural to kidnap people, with a serious expression. But joking, of course.

"Oh, you're just kidnaping me, ok. For moments I thought you were here to give me a ride home or something…" She was with a serious look too, but kidding and being sarcastic. Ant he couldn't help but give her a smirk.

"Wasn't that what I said?" He said it with an innocent look on his face. "I'm taking you home, and staying for a while if you let me."

"Oh, I would like that very much." She was smiling while she got into the car.

"You can come too Stefan, you're going to Caroline's aren't you?" Klaus asked, because he knew Stefan was living with Caroline now.

"Yes, thank you." He got into the back sit, very awkwardly.

"Anyone want's something to eat?" Caroline asked when they got home.

"No, thank you love." Klaus said.

"I'll make a sandwich for me." Said Stefan, desperately wanting to run away from them.

"Don't be silly, I'm gonna make one for me and one for you." Caroline didn't waited for an answer, she went to the kitchen right away.

"Ok then…" He said sitting in the couch.

"So, why are you cool with me dating Caroline? Is not like you think I'm a good guy for her or anything…" Klaus was intrigued.

"It's not my choice to make. I trust Caroline, if she says she wants to be with you, then I can do nothing about it and I don't want to. She knows what she's doing. I'm always gonna be here for her, and she's always gonna be here for me." He didn't know why Klaus was asking that, but he got satisfied with his own answer. And it seemed to him that Klaus was satisfied with his answer too.

"Very good answer. It's actually good to know she has friends that let her make her own choices. In the beginning I was afraid that she was going to push everyone away because they didn't accept her choice you know?" Klaus was a bit sad thinking of that possibility, but now he knew that that wasn't the case, so he putted it behind his back.

"I understand, but she's never gonna be alone. Not if I can do something about it." Stefan replied. And then Caroline got in the living room with the two sandwiches "I hope you're hungry."

"We know you heard our conversation Care." Stefan said it looking at her with an amused look.

"I know. And I also know that I'm never gonna be alone because I'll always have you two by my side." She kissed Stefan's cheek, and Klaus's lips. "And now let's eat and watch a movie, what would you guys like to see?"

"Actually, I'm going to my room if you don't mind. I want to take a shower and sleep a little." Stefan said it with a sleepy tone.

"Of course I don't mind. If you change your mind, we´re here." And with this Stefan went to his room.

"Finally alone." Klaus said with a sexy tone. And Caroline kissed him hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan could hear everything Caroline and Klaus were doing in the living room. It was really awkward for him and it was very annoying. He couldn't get out because he would have to spend trough them, but then he resolved to go through the window from his room. He didn't know where to go, but when he realized, he was in the Mickaelson doorstep. So he decided to knock on the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rebecca opened the door. They were both surprised. He should know she was going to open the door, there was no one else in the house and he knows it. But he didn't know why he was there. Her question was impossible for him to answer.

"I don't know. I couldn't stay home because I can hear everything Klaus and Care are doing. It was a little awkward. And when I realized, I was here." He explained.

"Oh, well, come in." She was a bit confused about the reason he was there. They sat in the couch with a cup of blood.

"So, you don't know why you came here? For some reason I find that hard to believe." Rebecca was a little suspicious. She knows Stefan isn't the drop by type of guy.

"I'm serious. Where would I go to? I have nowhere to go. So, I just came here." Stefan was as confused as she was. There for, she wasn't gonna get much of answers.

"I didn't think I was even a choice to be your company…" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're not that bad as company. You can actually be a good company when you want to, you know?" He said it with a smail, and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I know that. I just didn't know that you thought that too." And she smiled back to him.

"Well, now you do." They were just making small talk, because they had nothing to say to each other. But then, Stefan asked "How do you forgive every one that hurts you? It's not natural to forgive such terrible things…" He couldn't help it, he had to ask it.

"If I don't forgive, Stefan, I will be alone. Everyone will hurt you once in a while, you just have to be able to forgive, but not forget. You have to learn with what hurts you, which is how you can really grow up.

"You know? In some weird way… I admire your ability to forgive, I don't have that." Stefan stared at her, looking into her eyes.

"You don't? I think you do." When Rebecca said this, Stefan looked at her confused. "You always forgive your brother. Even if he's a big part of how you became the ripper, even if he kills over and over again, even if he stole your girlfriend and even if he killed Lexi, your best friend in the world! You forgive a lot Stefan, maybe a little too much." Stefan realized of everything he forgave. He had never realized it. And Rebecca understood it.

"I know how it is to look back, and see everything people we care about have done to us. And we forgave it without thinking much about it. Because we love them, and for much that they screw up… We want them by our side, always. It's hard, but it's life. No one said life was easy." Rebecca was trying to make him feel a bit better. Making him realize that she knows how he's feeling right know.

"You're right, life con be a lot of things… but easy is totally not one of them. I just wish I had someone that I could blindly trust. Someone that I know that wouldn't hurt me or leave me for much of a mess I am." Stefan was getting it all out. He had that sadness inside him for so long. And not even he knew about it.

"You can find that person, I am not saying it's easy… but you can. It just has to be someone you blindly love, and that person has to blindly love you back." She was feeling that he was so sad in that moment. She just felt like she had to hug him. And that's what she did. Stefan didn't know what to do at first, but then he actually felt good in her arms and hugged her back. A tear escaped from his eyes and rolled through his face. Rebecca wiped his tear "It's ok to cry, but only if you promise that after that comes a smail." She was smiling and her felt like he wanted to smail. So he did.

"Thank you Rebecca. I had it inside for so much time, and I couldn't put it out. Thank you, seriously." He was truly grateful, he felt better now.

"You are welcome. And you can come and talk to me any time you want ok?" He nodded in response. And continued the small talk.

"I think I should go home now. Thank you for everything, see you tomorrow." He was tired and really wanted to sleep.

"Tomorrow?" She asked a little confused, they had nothing combined for the next day, or did she forgot?

"We have school tomorrow, don't you remember? Are you that old?" He said in a playful tone. She throws a book in his direction and rolls her eyes.

"You should never ask that to a lady. It's very inappropriate. And no, I'm not that old. I now we have school tomorrow." She said it with a really bad disguised anger. She actually liked getting along with Stefan. And for the first time that evening, she had the thought that if Stefan loved her once, he can love her again. But she got rid of the thought right away, she doesn't want to ruin the friendship she is starting to build with him.

"Oh, ok then. For moments I thought you had doubts about your mental sanity." He was being sarcastic and playful. "Well, goodbye. It was good to be here tonight."

"Goodbye and, SEE YOU TOMORROW! Just in case in couldn't hear me, given how old you are and that… you know, it's a difficult age." she was playing with him.

"Careful with your words, remember that you are older than me. You are just saying bad things about you." And he entered the game.

"I'm very well preserved, thank you anyways." And they both started laughing about how random their topics of conversation got.

"You are right. Well, bye Rebecca."

"Bye Stefan." And with this, she closed the door.

When Stefan got home, Caroline and Klaus were sleeping in her room. So he made no noise and went to his. In his room, he lay down on his bed thinking of how he was getting along with Rebecca, it was weird for him. And he thought about the twenties. Which he remembered not long ago. And of how he loved Rebecca back then, how he and Klaus get along, more than that, they were like brothers. It was too weird for him to know that. It was like it happened to another person. Not to him. And with this thought he felt asleep.

In the morning, Caroline woke up and looked to Klaus. Who was still a sleep. The thoughts that spent through her mind… That he was marvelous, with his perfect skin and perfect body. His hair was also so perfect. Actually, everything in him was exactly that … Perfect. She couldn't believe that he actually liked her, for real. She thought that impossible, but he has showed her that he does. She was just so happy!

"Why are you looking at me in that creepy way?" Klaus said without opening his eyes. She was taken by surprise.

"It's not a creepy way! It's a lovely way." She protested as she turned to turn her back to him.

"I know sweetheart, I was just kidding with you." He said while putting an arm around her, turning her back to him. Then looked into her eyes. "I don't think it was creepy. It's good to feel like you want to be with me." He said it with more honesty he has ever said anything.

"Well, I do want to be with you. That must be why you feel it." And then she kissed him with tenderness "I really want to be with you, don't you dare forgetting that." She smiled.

"I really want to be with you too love. I cannot forget it either." He said it and then smiled back.

"Now that we expressed our feelings… Let's eat. I'm hungry." He nodded and putted is pants on and then they both went downstairs to eat breakfast. Stefan was already in the kitchen.

"Morning" She said without realizing that she was in underwear. When Stefan looked up to say hello…

"Care… I don't think you realize what you are wearing, in your kitchen. And I'm in your kitchen." He couldn't feel more awkward. He felt worse than the day before.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't realize! Klaus?! Why didn't you warn me?" She was super embarrassed and blushing like a tomato.

"I didn't know he was on the kitchen love." He said it with a smirk, and an exaggerated innocent tone. And with this she went to put some clothes on.


	8. Chapter 8

Now Caroline is dressed and in the kitchen, Klaus and Stefan were sitting in the table eating breakfast.

"I'm really sorry Stefan! I didn't realize it! Serious…" She was really embarrassed.

"It's ok Care… it happens." He was felling awkward, but trying to take some embarrassment out of her shoulders.

"Ok then, let's not talk about it ever again." She begged them nodding her head for them to nod back. And they did, with amused looks. It was funny to see Caroline freaking out about something like that.

"So, changing subjects… Where were you last night Stef?" She was really trying to change the theme of the conversation, but she wanted to know where he went without telling anyone.

"How do you know I went out?" Stefan was surprised. He didn't know she knew he went out.

"You said you were tired and going to sleep. So, after a while I went to tour room to see if everything was ok, but you were gone. It freaked me out, but then Klaus told me he heard you leave by your own foot." She had a worried and angry look. He could say something. They had a hunter on the louse. He can't just leave without telling someone.

"I just had to get out for a while, but I'm back now. Ok?" Stefan was too vague for Caroline's taste. She had to know more about that.

"But where have you been all night? Can't you tell me?" Caroline was just worried now. She started to think he was in some kind of trouble and he didn't want to involve her into it to don't worry her or something like that. "If you're in some kind of trouble you can tell me. You know that right?"

"What? I'm not in any trouble Care. I just went for a walk, that's all." He didn't want to get in details. She would notice he was not saying everything if he did.

"Are you sure? I'm not convinced by that…" She was a little suspicious. She knew something wasn't right.

"Honestly? I could hear everything you and Klaus were doing, ok? That's why I went for a walk…But it's ok Care, I haven't been alone." He regretted saying it, mostly the last part. She was going to want to know with who he has been. But it didn't seem like she gave much importance to it. She was embarrassed again and Klaus started laughing. And there he realized he said he heard everything. "Oh, I'm sorry Care… I just… It-It's ok, it's your house." He said it to comfort her.

"You could hear us? I'm so sorry Stefan. I didn't know." She was really embarrassed, and Klaus was still laughing. They were trying to ignore him.

"It's ok Care, it's your house. You can do whatever you want. And I actually had fun while I was out, so… don't feel guilty or something like that, ok?" He saw that Caroline was more relived when he said this.

"Oh, ok then… But, where did you go exactly?" She was a little more relived and trying to ignore the fact that Klaus was amused with the situation.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Stefan was playing with her.

"You are not going to tell me? You are kidding right? Stefan! Tell me! Please…" She had to know. It was her nature to have to know everything about everyone. If it was for her, nobody would have any secrets. But she wasn't forcing him to tell her, she was just kidding.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" He was laughing and amused.

"Oh, come on Stef! Were you with a girl? Who is she?" She was getting closed and he didn't like it. But they were best friends, there were no secrets between them. And Caroline had to say it "We are best friends Stefan! No secrets between us, remember? I told you about Klaus the moment it happened…"

"I know we are best friends Care. But there's no big deal about it! There is no chance we're ever be more than friends again." Stefan was serious now.

"You were with Rebecca weren't you?" Klaus, that has been quiet during the whole conversation, asked him and then explained how he figured that out, because Stefan was looking at him surprised. "Well, you said and I repeat 'there is no chance we're ever being more than friends AGAIN.' There it could only be Rebecca or Elena. But if it was Elena, you would have no problems telling Caroline. Rebecca, I'm not sure you would…" Caroline was surprised, she didn't thought it could be Rebecca. It didn't even cross her mind.

"Ok, yes. I've been with Rebecca. We talked for a while and she was actually a good company. And then I came home. That's all." He said it so Caroline wouldn't imagine all kinds of stuff about him and Rebecca.

"Well, that's a turn out. Are you sure you two just talked?" Caroline was a bit suspicious.

"Yes, are you sure it was just talking?" This was Klaus, all serious now, being very protective towards his sister.

"I'm absolutely sure ok? If I haven't just talked I wouldn't be waking up in my own bed. You two seem like my parents! God!" He was annoyed now, they had nothing to do with his love life. "And we should go to school now, we are late." He said this only to Caroline.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." She said, a little confused towards his reaction.

"I will take both of you to school and then I have some business to attend." Klaus said, without waiting for an answer, he putted his shirt on and went to the car.

"Ok then…" said Stefan. Knowing he didn't had much of a choice.

When in school, Stefan and Caroline were entering when they saw Rebecca in front of them with her back turned to them. Caroline looked at Stefan with an 'are you going to talk to her or coming to class?' look.

"I'm not going to class right away, go ahead, I'll catch you up." He said, knowing perfectly that she knew he was going to talk with Rebecca.

"Hey!" He was behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Hi! So, aren't you late for classes already?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but I wanted to say hi first. You know… I want thank you for yesterday. You really helped me." He was a little nervous, but he didn't know why. He didn't like her, did he?

"I'm always here to help ok? You can talk to me about anything. Well, not about love issues. I don't really want to hear you talk about Elena and how she makes you feel sad. No offence." She was kidding with him and he knows it.

"I know. And you're not gonna hear me talk about Elena problems because I'm over her. I loved her, but not anymore." He was smiling, and he wasn't hiding any pain saying those words. He really moved on.

"It's good to know that. It was about time to wake up." And she laughed to lighten the mood she thought she created by saying that phase. But he surprised her, laughing with her.

"Well, I really need to go to class now, but see you later ok?"

"Ok, bye." With this, he went to his class, and she went to hers.

In class, Stefan sat next to Caroline.

"What did you talked to her? Do you like her Stefan?" Caroline whispered to the teacher don't hear.

"It's not a conversation to have here Care…" He was looking at the teacher and didn't take his eyes from him. Elena heard what they said.

After the class, Caroline was almost dragging Stefan out of the class room to talk to him about the pendent conversation.

"So, do you like her or not?" She asked when they were alone.

"Well, I don't know ok? It's complicated." He wasn't trying to trick her. He was really confused.

"So it's not a no. That's something. What about Elena? Did you move on?" Caroline was trying to understand his situation.

"Yes actually. I realized it today. I've moved on. I don't love Elena anymore." Stefan was happy about it, lately he only got hurt by her. It was good to move on.

"That's really nice to hear! You know I always wanted the two of you together but, lately she only hurts you. That's not good for you. I'm happy for you Stefan! I really hope you can be happy with Rebecca, I know how you cannot chose who you fall in love with." And they laughed about the last part, she was in love with Klaus, she knew how Stefan felt.

"Thank you Care. It's good to know you support me in this. It's hard to deal with this feeling towards Rebecca. I'm not sure if it's love… But it's something." He was saying it with all of his heart.

"I know. I've been there Stef. You just have to follow your heart and everything else is details you can't change." And with this they went to the next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline was at the mansion, in Klaus's office, with Klaus.

"Are you serious? You laughed when Stefan said he could hear everything we were doing! You laughed! Really? I seriously didn't expect that reaction from you…" She was incredulous.

"What? You have to admit it love. It was kind of funny… Wait, what reaction did you expected from me then?" He was in a suspicious good mood.

"Well, I thought you would get mad or embarrassed, I don't know… but something like that. Not amusement, for sure!" Caroline hasn't really thought about his mood lately. But he's been so cheerful. "And, why have you been so cheerful lately?" She just had to ask.

Klaus suddenly got nervous, And Caroline saw that. "I haven't got mad because we were doing nothing wrong, we're dating Caroline, that's what people who date usually do…" And he wasn't answering her question.

"Ok, I get it. You don't get mad when people know what we do in private. That's ok for me. But, you didn't answer me… Why have you been so cheerful lately?" She asked again, he would, eventually, have to respond.

"That way people can be sure that you are mine love. If you're mine, people have to know it, or else, they'll just want to take you from me." He was a little possessive. But she was used to it. And she was more worried about him not answering her question.

"Well, I'm not anyone's propriety to be yours our his. But I guess I can understand that, in your own way, you were trying to be sweet. I prefer to think this way. But now, answer my question!" She was getting very frustrated.

"I think I was 'sweet'… You and your weirdness." He said with a smirk. Playing with her.

"My weirdness? What's that supposed to mean?" She was with an exaggerated hurt expression. And he could detect some amusement in her face too.

"We are all a little weird Caroline. Have you never heard that?" He said it with an exaggerated philosophic tone to match her expression.

"Good way out of that one. Next time you won't get this lucky." She was entertained and amused. And Klaus was too. But then she remembered he hasn't answered her question yet.

"So, can you tell me now why you're in such a good mood lately? Or will you continue to try to divert the conversation?" She had to know, it was very suspicious.

He took his amused look from his face right away. Now he was with a really serious expression. Caroline got scared for a minute, it seemed like he was staring at her for a long time with that look. His blue eyes looking deeply into hers, his lips in a straight line and his muscles were all contracted. He was just too nervous and uncomfortable.

Caroline regretted asking that again. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I take it back. I'm sorry for that." She had to admit that she was scared of him for a little while.

"No, don't be. I'm just not used to tell you stuff …" Klaus said looking at her. But this time, he had a small smile on his lips.

"Really, using those words against me? That's mature…" She remembered those words. Caroline told him that exact phase when she was trying to lie about why she didn't told him about his hybrids. She wasn't a very good liar. "How do you even remember that?"

"I forgive, but never forget. I can't forget, it's like you eat a chocolate ice cream and you don't like it, then you forget it, and what happens? You eat chocolate ice cream again, and you don't like it… again. It's just not in my nature to forget things people have done to me." Klaus didn't take his eyes from hers. He spoke loud and clear.

"Klaus… It's not like that. You know that I wouldn't do that to you now…" She was with a sad look, and at that moment, it seemed to her that he was struggling with so much pain inside him. Pain that she hasn't noticed before.

"There's the thing. I don't know. If your friends were trying to put me in a box for all eternity… again… would you warn me? Taking the risk of me getting so angry, that I would kill them all. You can't take that from your list of possibilities just because we are together now. I could and probably would kill them. Knowing this, would you warn me? Be honest please." They never had such a conversation since they were together. She never really thought about that kind of things. She doesn't want to.

"I don't know ok? Of course I wouldn't let you kill them, but I wouldn't let them kill you either. You can't make me chose between you and my friends. This is unfair you know? I really like you and that should be enough…" She wasn't enjoying where the conversation was going. It was going to end badly.

"I'm not making you choose between me and your friends Caro-" She interrupted him.

"You're making the choice for me? Is that it? You're breaking up with me because of this? That's a thing that won't even happen. They wouldn't tell me that they were going to put you in a box knowing I'm in love with you! And I'm saying that I don't know if I was going to tell you. But I do know, I would tell you because I don't want you in a box! I want you with me! You're the only one in a long time that hasn't made me feel like the second choice. You can't do this to me Klaus!" Her vision was blurred.

Klaus was looking at her with so much sadness. He went to her and wiped a tear. Wait! She was crying? She only realized it when he wiped the tear. "I'm not letting you go Caroline. I couldn't. You made me feel way more than you think, you know?" He still hasn't taken his eyes from her. And it was comforting in a way.

"I do?" She seemed surprised.

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "Yes, of course. You seem surprised love. I don't date someone just because I'm single. I haven't dated anyone for some time now. I would only date you if I really like you, what I do, a lot." He was being too serious for her to think that he could be lying.

"That's actually really nice to hear you know?" Caroline was with her head leaning against his chest, and his arms were around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm always telling you this. I hope you've really heard me this time." And then he kissed her tenderly.

"I heard you. I really like you too Klaus. I'm not sure how I started to like you in the first place, but the true is that now… I couldn't leave you. It would be impossible for me." She has stopped crying. Bur she didn't wanted to leave his arms. For moments there, she seriously thought he was going to leave her. Caroline couldn't handle that, she would be the most heartbroken she had ever been. She didn't want that. "I don't want to leave your arms, can we stay like this a little longer?" she asked, with a trembling voice.

"Of course sweetheart. All the time you want." And they stayed like that without saying a word.

Meanwhile in Caroline's house, Stefan was watching TV, when someone knocked on the door. He combined meeting Rebecca, but she was early.

"Hey, your earl- … Oh, Elena. What are you doing here?" He was confused, he thought she was Rebecca but there she was, Elena, at her doorstep.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you, if you're not busy or anything." She was nervous.

"Oh, sure. Come in." He let her in and closed the door clumsily. He wasn't expecting her visit at all. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I heard you talking to Caroline… Do you like someone?" She was with a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I don't think you have anything to do with that… Did you come here just to ask me if I like someone?" If Stefan was confused when he saw her in his doorstep, then he couldn't explain how he was feeling at that moment, beyond confused.

"No… well, yes? I don't know. I don't know why I came here. I just…" She said nothing else, and Stefan didn't understand anything. "I just need to know if you really moved on." She finally said.

"What? You came here do ask me if I moved on? Really? You're with Damon now. What do you care if I have moved on or not?" He was getting annoyed. What was she expecting from him? For him to say that he still loves her and will always be her puppy? He was really getting annoyed.

"I don't know Stefan. I just don't believe you moved on." And without warning she kissed him.

And at that moment Rebecca came, and looked through the window. She was a little hurt, be they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, so she could do nothing about it. Stefan and Elena didn't saw her, so she kept on looking through the window.

"Stop! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Stefan couldn't say anything else. And after this he went speechless.

"Why? You're going to say you don't want it? That you have absolutely no feelings for me, at all?" She was trying to have him back. But why? How? She was sired to Damon and she was With Damon. That was wrong.

"I'm not gonna say I don't have any feelings for you. Of course I still do, and I will always have, I suppose. But I moved on, and that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. It means I'm not gonna do anything about them and they're way smaller. I'm starting to see someone now, and you're not going to ruin it. You've already done a lot, please just go." And she did. She went home.

"Hi…" Rebecca said when Elena was in already out of their sight.

"God! You scared me!" Stefan jumped with the fright. And Rebecca laughed.

"It wasn't supposed to scare you, but it was funny." She was still laughing.

"For how long have you been there?" He was wandering how much of the conversation she heard.

"A while…" She heard him saying he was starting to see someone now. And she kind of liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, this was awkward…" Rebecca said, trying to relieve the mood, not very successful.

"You think? I don't understand that girl, at all… seriously, she's just too unpredictable. Who would guess she would come here just to ask me if moved on, while she is with Damon?" He was still confused and didn't realize it had actually happened. For him, it was still just a bad dream, it did not just happened. And he said it out loud without the intention of doing it. Talk about Elena that way in front of Rebecca was stupid.

"Right, it shows that she still likes you, a lot actually." She was just too sad to hide it. She was caught off guard. She quickly putted herself together, but Stefan saw the sadness in her eyes for those seconds.

"I don't care about that. When I said I've moved on, I was serious about that. It wasn't a joke. I don't want you to think that because of this scene I'm gonna go back to her arms. Because I'm not." He was serious, and looking into her eyes, showing her he wasn't lying.

But it wasn't enough. Rebecca had been deceived to many times in words like those to believe them so easily this time. "I know you want to believe that. But it will always be her Stefan. Even if you don't see it, Elena will always be your first choice. I understand that, really. She's beautiful, smart and she's in love with you." Rebecca couldn't understand how those words were getting out of her mouth. She doesn't understand for a second why Elena was everyone's first choice. And it annoyed her so much.

"You're wrong Rebecca. I mean, I admit that she was my first choice once, it would be a huge lie if I don't admit it…" And this broke Rebecca's heart into pieces. She couldn't hear one more word. But Stefan wasn't finished "… But she's not anymore. Of that I can assure you. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. You have to believe me Rebecca. I know what I'm feeling." Now he finished and Rebecca was happier than when she was in the beginning of the phase.

"I really wanted to believe you, but I can't. You were just to in love with her to just move on like that… What made you move on? She has hurt you before, and you kept on loving her with all of your heart. What made you take this step now?" She wanted to believe, to be happy for him. But she just couldn't. It was too suspicious. Too suspicious.

"Well, I don't know. But I know that to move on completely… I need you by my side Becca. Can you do that?" The thoughts spending through her mind were tumbling. Stefan wanted her by his side? What the hell does that mean?

"I guess… But I don't really want to keep on this conversation. Can we do what I came here to do and have a little fun?" She was tired of that conversation. She would think about that later, eventually. Right now, she just wanted to have a good time with Stefan.

"Of course! Come in, let's start the fun!" His expression went from seriously serious to amused and cheerful in a meter of seconds. It was a little creepy, but Rebecca didn't mind, she just went with it.

Meanwhile in the mansion, Klaus and Caroline were still hugging. They didn't want to let each other go. It was like if they let go for even a second… They would die.

"I really enjoy this, but are you sure you are ok Caroline? You know I would never let you go right? You are too important!" He was concerned and it shows in his voice.

"Yes, I just thought for a second there that you were actually letting me go, you know? You scared me… But, tell me, where were you getting to with that conversation if you weren't breaking up with me?" Caroline looked up, to see his eyes, he was lost in thoughts. But quickly came back and returned the look.

"I don't know love. I just think that my life… I don't know, I just have too many enemies and what if they try to hurt you to get to me? You are one of the few people that I would do anything to have you back if someone took you away, anything to keep you safe. And I don't want you so suffer because of me." He was too sad and mad at himself. The struggle and pain inside him was back.

"I know how to take care of me Klaus. I would suffer more if we were apart then I would if shoot me a wooden bullet and throw me into a lake of vervain." Of course she was exaggerating, but he knew what she was trying to say.

"Always so cheery love." Klaus being sarcastic, that made her laugh.

"You know what I meant…" She was now smiling and not thinking about the conversation theme of moments ago.

"Yes, Caroline Forbes always being positive about what may happen." The sarcasm again, she was actually enjoying that Klaus.

"So, I want to ask you something, but you have to promise you won't say no…" He was curious, but there was no way he was going to accept it before knowing what he was accepting.

"No way, you tell me first and then I may accept. That's the way things work." He putted a smirk on his lips.

"But then you have to promise to think about it, okay?" She was looking at him with an almost begging look, so he just nodded. He could think about it.

"Good, so, we're having a dance in school and I would like you to come with me." When she saw Klaus's disapprove look she just got unbearable "Please! Come on, it's important for me. I'm going, if you don't come I'll be there all alone. Dancing alone, all depressed. Do you want me to fell depressed? No right? So you have to come! Please, please, please!" She seemed a little girl asking for a doll she saw on the store.

"But who said you had to go? I can think of some things that wouldn't live you depressed if you stayed here with me instead of going to some dance…" His look was sexy and provocative.

"We can do that whenever we want, the dance is only happening once, everyone will be there. Even Rebecca is coming, and I really want to go! Come on, for me?" Caroline could be very persuasive when she wanted to.

"Okay, I'll go. But under one condition!" He was being defeated, and she knew it. But she knew that to win, she had to accept his condition or nothing done.

"Okay, what is it?" she had to admit, she was curious. He accepted too easily.

"I won't have to be nice to anybody and I won't have talk to anybody. I'm just going to be there with you. Ok?" His eyes were serious, but his mouth was smiling.

"Ok… I would like you to talk a little with people and socialize a bit, but it's good enough that you're actually going." She smiled and then kissed him has a reward for him to accept so easily. "Thank you." Beside the fact that she knew he would be cranky all dance and ask her to live sooner. She liked the fact that he was trying.

"I think we have talked much for now, don't you think?" Klaus had a malicious and sexy at the same time look, and it turned her on really fast. It was enough for him to give her a look like that and she surrenders right away.

He started kissing her lips, and then he went down towards her neck kissing and biting through the way.

"I think we should go to the room." Caroline was already out of breath.

"If that's what you want…" And in a meter of seconds they were in his room, in his bed.

Stefan and Rebecca were eating snacks, watching stupid TV shows and laughing. They were having fun.

"This show is just ridiculous. What has happened to the human kind since the twenties?" Rebecca was laughing of Stefan's figures.

"I don't know. They just had evolved their sense of humor I guess." Stefan said also laughing. But then he turned the volume of the TV down. And Rebecca looked at him. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask then. What is it?" Rebecca spoke in a friendly tone.

"You know about the dance they are making in school right?" He was a little nervous.

"Yes, what about it?" She started smiling. Was he going to ask to the dance? Really? She was feeling good.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to come with me… Would you?" Now he was at the peak of nervousness.

"Really?" She expressed a surprised look. "Yeah, sure. I would like that very much." She said cheerful.

"Good, for moments I thought you were going to say no, because of the rough beginning of the date…"

Date? Was that a date? Rebecca was cheering in joy inside. Wow. She was in a date with Stefan and didn't realize it.

Stefan looked at her surprise face felt regret "I'm sorry, this isn't a date for you, is it?" He thought he screwed it all up.

"It is! I'm not surprised for the negative side. I'm sorry. It's just the first time you say that we're in a date. I kind of like it…" And she smiled and blushed.


	11. Chapter 11

What's happening between her and Stefan? What? It was already night and Rebecca couldn't sleep on her bed, alone. The thoughts didn't want to leave her mind. It was really frustrating… What the hell was happening? Does he like her? Enough to date her? To be her boyfriend? Why would he do such a thing? What happened to him to show interest in her that way?

But then she decided that she wouldn't care about it as long as he likes her. They were getting along, that's all that matters. Then came the tiredness and she fell asleep.

In the morning, Caroline woke up before Klaus did and she looked at him. Contemplating that face of an angel. Well, it's what it seemed when he was a sleep. Not the most powerful thing on earth, he looked pretty fragile laid down in that bed. Not a killer… just her beautiful boyfriend and she liked that.

"It's still creepy staring at a sleeping person, you know?" Klaus was with his eyes still closed, but now he had a smirk on his lips.

"God! You're never a sleep! Impressive!" Caroline was taken by surprise and also got annoyed because she could never catch him sleeping. "And I still say that it is cute!" With this she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh, come on love! You have to admit that you think it would be very creepy when you wake up and someone is staring at you!" Klaus had opened his eyes and had an amused look on his face.

"No! I would say 'good morning' and smile because I would be very happy because it means you like me enough to stare at me during my sleep!" She talked really fast and didn't really realize what she had said, just when Klaus started laughing really hard. And then she couldn't contain herself and started laughing too. "You understand what I meant!"

"Sure! You want me to be a psychopath… I think I can do that…" He was still very amused.

"Just… You can really annoy me! Can't you just agree with me?" Caroline said this while tapping his arm. She was also amused and enjoying that time with him but trying to fake an annoyed look, it wasn't going very well… She's not good at faking or lying.

"You know that I can see that you are not annoyed right? You have to work on that later…" He was playing her, and giving her a malicious smile. The one that she knew what he wanted to do at that moment. And Caroline bit her lower lip.

"I know perfectly what I'm good and not good at. And if you don't agree with the fact that I'm really annoyed there will be no sex for someone I know for a week!" Caroline threatened him.

"Oh, come on sweetheart! You can't be that annoyed. You should frequent some anger management classes…" First he looked serious, but then he putted a small and sexy smile on his lips. Caroline almost couldn't contain herself, she really needed to kiss those lips. "I did good right?" Klaus asked taking her from her reveries.

"Very good…" Caroline laughed, and then she putted Klaus's body between her legs and her hands in his face and kissed him passionately. Klaus also wrapped her in his arms and kissed back. From there, things evolved.

"Wait! I have school today. I'm late and a still have to take a shower!" Caroline suddenly remembered. Klaus said nothing. He just got up and pulled her to the shower.

"Let's take a shower then. I'll take you to school after this." His smail was full of second intentions. She bit her lower lip again.

"Ok then, let's go." And with this they stopped talking.

In school, Rebecca was trying to avoid Stefan. She doesn't really know why, she has a thought on her mind that doesn't want to leave. The thought that he would realize he still liked Elena and he would just make damages to her heart and leave. But Rebecca knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She also knew that she was being stupid, but getting along with Stefan was too good to be true.

"Hi! Why are you avoiding me?" Stefan asked bluntly, with a serious expression.

"What? No… I'm not… What?" Rebecca was embarrassed she had been caught.

"I saw you were coming down the hall, you looked at me and then you turned around and began to walk fast. And you did it a million other times during this morning." He was not amused with this. Why is she avoiding him? He did nothing wrong, did he?

"I am not avoiding you Stefan. I just remembered I had to go through another way, because I had to do something…" She is a bad liar when it comes to lie to Stefan.

"Oh, you had things to do in the exact opposite side of the school from where I was? That's good aim. But well, it's lunch time… Can you lunch with me or you have something to do too?" She had no way to avoid him anymore.

"No, I have nothing to do. I'll go lunch with you…" Rebecca mumbled the answer. She was still dazed by him being so direct about it. She wasn't expecting that.

They were at the grill, eating lunch. There was an awkward silence. After the waiter came with their food and left, Stefan broke the silence "So, are you gonna tell me now why you were avoiding me or you're going to keep on giving me cheap excuses?" Stefan was looking into her eyes and she couldn't take hers from his.

"I don't know Stefan. I just think that we are getting along very w-" Stefan interrupted her.

"I think that too, but if you do think that why were you avoiding me then?" He was nervous, she realized it in his words.

"I just think that this is too good to be true ok? It's like… at any moment you are going to realize that you still like Elena and this thing that we have will be just a memory of mine… And that will hurt." Rebecca was relieved for saying it out loud to him. She had that thought in her mind since she saw that they had something.

"Do you really think that? Of course I wouldn't do that to you!" At first he was outraged. Why would she think something like that? He never gave her reasons to think such a thing. But then I understood and calmed down. "You do deserve someone by your side, a person can actually like you, you know?" Rebecca was insecure, she thought she didn't deserve to have him with her. She thought she wasn't worthy of someone's love.

"Are you sure of that? My love life showed me exactly the opposite…" She wasn't looking him in the eyes anymore. She was staring at her own hands, embarrassed.

"I'm sure. And I'm going to prove to you that you are way more than you think Rebecca." He smiled at her. His smile was warm and sincere. She couldn't help but smile back. "Now, what color should my suit be?" He was trying to change subjects, now that that one was resolved.

Rebecca looked at him confused, she didn't understood what he was asking.

"It has to match your dress right? You already have a dress for tomorrow's dance don't you?" And then she realized what he was asking. With all the mess in her head she completely forgot about the dance.

"I don't. I'm going shopping with Caroline this afternoon actually." She finally said, now that the doubts had been clarified.

"Oh, ok then. But you have to tell me what color my tie has to be…"

They finished eating their food and then Stefan drove them to Caroline's house.

"Hey! Are you ready to go shopping?" Caroline said when they putted a foot inside the house.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." Rebecca and Stefan laughed with Caroline's enthusiasm for shopping.

"Well, I see you two are going to take some time bonding. I'll be at the boarding house if you need me." They had barely putted a foot inside the house and Caroline was already pulling them out.

"What are you going to do there?" Caroline was curious.

"Brother bonding." This was all he said. Then Caroline and Rebecca entered Caroline's car and Stefan went to his own car. Each one with their destinations.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, why the sad face?" Caroline asked, bringing Rebecca back to reality. She was in the passenger's seat of Caroline's car. They were going shopping. It was like she forgot it for a while and it came back in little pieces.

"What? I'm not with a sad face…" Rebecca didn't really want to talk about it. Actually, she wanted to go back to embrace her depressive thoughts.

"Oh, that's your normal face then? You should work on that…" Caroline was smiling and had a playful tone that made Rebecca laugh a little. She knew Caroline wouldn't let her go back to her reveries.

"It's nothing Caroline. Silly things. Nothing to worry about, really." Rebecca was staring at her own hands.

"If it's nothing important, you can tell me, right?" When Rebecca looked at Caroline she was smiling at her again, and this time her smile made her worm inside. It was like going back home after a long time out. It was comforting.

"It's just Stefan stuff. You know…" Rebecca went back at staring at her hands, she was showing more interest in her hands than a healthy person should.

"What about him? I thought you two were getting along…" Caroline was now confused.

"We are! It's exactly because of that that I'm worried…" Rebecca still wasn't convinced that Stefan wouldn't live her.

"You're being too vague here Rebecca. Go to the point please." Caroline wasn't understanding anything. She was sad because she was getting along with Stefan? That doesn't even make sense.

"I just think he's going to leave me when he understands that Elena wants him back, that she still loves him and he still loves her. And what will be left? Me, and a broken heart, again.

Caroline now understood everything. Rebecca was very insecure about him. She was afraid of getting too involved and then he lives when he finds something better. She understood it perfectly. She felt exactly the same way about Klaus, what if he realizes that he wants his hybrids more than he wants her? He would leave her and what would be left? Just her and a broken heart. Just like Rebecca. But she wasn't going to show it to her. She had to comfort her not depress her even more.

"You can trust me when I say this Rebecca. I understand perfectly what you're feeling right now. I'm going through the exact same thing with Klaus and his hybrids. But you can also trust me when I say that Stefan really cares about you and he won't let you go that easily." Caroline was trying to make her feel a bit better with that entire situation. And it seemed like it worked, because Rebecca was now smiling and with hope all over her.

"I hope you are right Caroline. I really do." And then they parked and went shopping.

In the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan got there and Damon was waiting for him. Elena went to Bonnie's house so the two brothers could spend some time together. Well, that's what Damon told him. Stefan didn't buy it for a second.

"So, why am I here Damon?" Stefan thought it was weird that suddenly his brother wanted to just hang out.

"Brother bonding, haven't I told you already? We're going to drink some blood and talk about how our lives are going on and stuff like that, you know…" Damon's expression was indecipherable.

"Why don't I believe you? We never just 'bond'… what do you want from me Damon?" Stefan wasn't with much patience towards his brother.

"I've already said that I just want to hang out with my little brother. What's bad about it?" Damon was serious but Stefan could swear that his tone was amused and creepy.

"Fine. I'll play along. You'll end up telling me what you want." Stefan shrugged and tried to look casual.

"So, let's start the party." Damon said with a malicious smile. Stefan wasn't sure what Damon's plans for the day were, and he didn't like it a bit.

The music was very loud and they drank blood, and Stefan was always cautious, he wouldn't drink too much. He couldn't. Was that what Damon was trying to do? They were having a lot of small talk. Too much actually… Stefan was getting frustrated.

"Look Damon. I'm a little sick of being here with you so, can you tell me what you want so I can leave? Caroline and Rebecca should be coming home any minute now." Stefan was impatient.

Damon, suddenly, spent from an amused , cheerful and always mysterious expression to a seriously serious one. It seemed like he had never smiled before. And that scared Stefan.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" He was still a little scared, but he found the words.

"Well, since you are obviously not going to have fun, I'll go direct to the subject…" Damon finally said, still with the serious face.

"A little late to go 'direct to the subject' don't you think? I'm here for hours now, and you told me nothing yet." He was more than impatient now. He couldn't hear Damon talking about stupid things anymore!

"Ok. I was told that vampires are being killed in Mystic Falls. Like, a lot of vampires, staked in the heart. A lot of them were way older than us Stefan. Whoever is doing this, knows exactly what is doing." His big brother finally spells it out. And after assimilate what he had said, he suddenly preferred Damon had kept his mouth shut.

"You're kidding right? Who died?" Stefan was in shock.

"Nobody we know I think. But whoever's doing this, is getting close. Dangerously close." They were afraid.

"Who knows about this besides you and me?" He wanted to know who he had to warn to keep their eyes open.

"Well, besides you and me… only Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt." Stefan thought they were all tearing apart in two distinct groups. Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt is one group and Stefan, Caroline, Klaus and Rebecca the other. He doesn't know if he liked it or not. It was good to keep distance from Elena after all of it, but if they were all together, they would be stronger.

" Right… Of course, why did I ask?" But he was still upset because he only realized it now, two groups. How did that happened?

"I'm sorry?" It was Damon's turn to get confused.

"We're two distinct groups now. I'm sure you only told me that someone is killing all the vampires around here because you need something from me." He was angry, and wasn't interested in hiding it.

"What do you mean? We're not distinct groups. Who's in each group?" Damon was even more confused now.

"Well, me, Caroline, Klaus and Rebecca are one and you, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt are the other. It's not very hard to understand."

"Oh, that's fair. You get to be in a group with TWO originals and I get a bunch of teenagers? Thank you a lot." Damon being sarcastic. Predictable.

" I wasn't the one who choose Damon. Let's just stop talking about this ok? We'll just get mad at each other even more." Stefan just wanted to leave that house. It wasn't his anymore, it was a strange place. That made him sad.

"Ok, so… What are we going to do about this person killing every vampire in Mystic Falls?" Damon understood it and went to the point.

"I don't know. I'm gonna talk with the others and then I'll tell you something."

"You're going to talk with the others? Don't you prefer keep Klaus out of this?" Damon was suspicious, they never wanted Klaus around and now his just going to tell him everything?

"Yes, the others..." Stefan got angry again hearing that in the tone Damon said it. He thought that he could just get there and keep whoever he wants out of this? This concerns everyone. "I won't let him out of this Damon. We're all at risk here. And-" Stefan got interrupted by his phone. He picked it up. He knew it was Caroline or Rebecca asking when he was going home. It was already late and he said he wouldn't take long.

"Hey. I'm still at the boarding house. I'm heading home in a bit." Stefan said it answering to every question he knew she was going to ask.

"Oh, ok. Do you need anything? Are you ok? You said you would get home before us." Caroline was concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. See you soon." Stefan said goodbye and hung up after Caroline also said goodbye.

Then, he turned to Damon "Look, I'm not going to argue with you. I'm telling them because they need to know. You told Jeremy and Matt and I can't tell Klaus and Rebecca? Give me a break." And with this Stefan went to his car and drove to Caroline's house.

When he entered the house, Caroline and Rebecca were watching TV in the couch.

"Hey, is Klaus coming over tonight?" Stefan asked without saying 'hello' or 'how was shopping' and he had a concerned look.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" Caroline answered. She and Rebecca were now worried.

"I have to talk with the three of you. Tell him to hurry up. Like… now!" After this, Caroline picked up her phone from the purse and called him immediately. Something in the way Stefan talked made her do what he said without make any questions.

"We'll wait for him and then I'll tell you everything." Stefan sat in the couch next to Rebecca and waited.

Klaus didn't take long to arrive. "What's the hurry?" He asked after sitting in the couch next to Caroline.


	13. Chapter 13

After Stefan explained everything that Damon said to him earlier, Caroline, Rebecca and Klaus were perplexed.

"They know about this 'hunter' for how long?" Klaus looked like he could kill an entire city. Caroline was trying to calm him down, but wasn't having much of success…

"I don't know Klaus. For a while I think." Stefan wanted to find a way to make Klaus give up of the idea of kill anyone. It is a hard task to be done. He knew he had to tell the true to him, or else he would get even madder.

"I swear that if I find them, they won't have to worry about any 'hunter' anymore. I guarantee that!" He was really furious. Stefan could see every vein of his neck.

"Hey! Don't say that Klaus!" This was Caroline, still sitting by his side. She hasn't moved a millimeter since Klaus entered the furious mode. But he could see a little bit of fear on his eyes.

"They kept us in the ignorance Caroline! You and Stefan could have just died because you two weren't aware of the danger! You could be dead Caroline! Dead… I couldn't deal with that." He was now looking into her eyes, and his tone turned from pure anger to sadness when he said the word 'dead'. It devastated him.

When she understood why he was so angry about that, she just hugged him and whispered on his ear "I'm not. And I won't for a long time Klaus. You won't lose me. Not if I can prevent it." And then she smiled at him, with a warm smile, that just like Rebecca, it made him feel like he was home. So he had to smile back to her.

"So, when the two of you are done… We have a little situation to resolve here. Just saying…" Rebecca that had been quiet during all the conversation, spoke when her stomach couldn't handle any more of that. She would never get used to Nicklaus, her brother, being all sweet like that to someone.

"Oh, shut up Rebecca!" Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to her suggesting for her to give and solution to the problem. "Do you have an idea? Hmm? I didn't think so either."

"Well, he find this person and we kill it. There's your solution." Rebecca got frustrated when her brother mocked her.

"Oh, thank you Rebecca! We couldn't think of that without you! We really couldn't be more grateful!" The irony on his tone was palpable.

"This isn't taking us anywhere! Could we just THINK together? We have to find a real solution to this, fast!" If Stefan heard another word that wasn't to help them with the severe situation, he would go crazy.

"Well, a lot of vampires will go to the dance. Maybe this person will be there don't you think?" Rebecca finally gave a useful idea.

"No! Not in my dance! This night will be special and perfect! Nobody's gonna ruin it! Nobady I say!" Caroline was now the one freaking out.

"We have to go through all the possibilities love. This 'hunter' is getting really close, for what we know he can know about all of us." They were still hugging, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I know but… Why can't a dance in Mystic Falls be just a dance? Why is there always something evil behind it and someone trying to ruin it for everybody?" She had her head lead into Klaus's chest. "It's not fair." She finished.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"So, what are we gonna do? We can't just be there waiting for someone to kill us…" Stefan was impatient. We doesn't want to get killed.

"That's exactly what we're going to do Stefan." Stefan looked at Klaus confused. At the hell does he means with that?

"Explain yourself." Rebecca was confused too, he wanted to send them to the slaughter or something?

"We're going to be in the dance like nothing's wrong. Never be alone! Rule number one. And be on alert for something out of the ordinary. If the 'hunter' appears, we'll be ready." His face was showing that his ego gowned. "That means that Caroline will have her perfect night, if he doesn't shows up and if he does… well, like I said, we'll be ready."

"You're right. It's not a good plan… but we don't have time to think of another." Rebecca said while getting up. "Let's go Caroline we have to get ready. Our dresses won't put themselves in our bodies." And with this the original picked the blonde's hand and pushed her towards the stairs.

"I should go dress myself too." Stefan was very uncomfortable waiting for them with Klaus, so he went up the stairs to his room to put on his suit.

Klaus was getting really impatient. He was downstairs for an hour now and only Stefan came down.

"Come on! We don't have until tomorrow!" Klaus yelled for the girls to hear.

"We're ready! Calm down!" Rebecca yelled back.

They came down the stairs, first it was Caroline, and Klaus stared at her, perplex. She was stunning, more than that, she was perfect! At that moment that's all he could think of, there wasn't a problem in the world, only the two of them existed. Then he came back to reality when Caroline gave him a shy smile.

"You look beautiful love!" That's all the words he could form in his head.

Then it was Rebecca's turn to come down the stairs. Stefan looked at her and his mouth opened. She looked the most beautiful girl in the world to him. And just like Klaus, he came back to reality when she blushed. He said nothing, he still couldn't, and he just smiled and offered her his arm for her to put hers. They never broke eye contact since she gave the first step down the stairs.

"Is everybody ready?" Klaus asked, heading to the front door. When everyone nodded, he opened the door and they went to the dance.

When they got there Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy where entering the building too.

"So, what's the plan? This person can come to the dance tonight." Damon asked it to break the awkward silence that nobody dared to break while they were walking towards the gym.

"Well, anybody can be alone tonight, be on alert and if something weird happens you warn the others. And tell everybody this time, I have no time for games here." Klaus answered when he realized nobody else was going to talk.

"That's a good plan…" Elena mumbled it. But they could all hear it.

"Well, I'm not hearing you giving any better ideas Elena. Tell us a better one, please, I'm all hears here!" Stefan said this with more anger in his voice then what he intended too, but he didn't cared.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled again.

"Well, let's do this then! Remember, don't be alone! In any situation. We don't even know how this 'hunter' looks like, be careful! Caroline said and everyone nodded.

And like this, they all entered the dance, Klaus and Caroline went dancing right away, Stefan and Rebecca want to a table, Bonnie and Jeremy went dancing to the opposite side of Klaus and Damon and Elena went after Stefan and Rebecca and sited with them.

"Can we?" Elena asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Rebecca said after looking at Stefan to see if he was going to say anything.

"We should talk, the three…" Elena said, she was referring to her, Damon and Stefan. Rebecca was a little frustrated but she got up. But Stefan pulled her arm before she went away.

"She's staying. Whatever you want to say, she can hear it." He said and Rebecca sat in her chair again smiling at him, and he smiled back at her. He said he was going to prove that he liked her and he was keeping his word. Elena looked broken hearted after seeing this scene. But didn't allowed herself to show it.

"Okay then. I guess the four of us need to talk." She couldn't look anybody in the eyes, she was just staring at her own hands.


	14. Chapter 14

It had passed a long time and nobody on the table was saying anything. At least it seemed like a long time.

"So, are you two gonna talk or…" Stefan was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yes, I just don't know where to start. Look, I know thing between the three of us is a little complicated right now an-" Elena was nervous and couldn't look Stefan in the eyes.

"A little? I've heard your speech before. I'm mad at you two, I'm being reckless, I shouldn't be with Rebecca and I'm with Rebecca because I want to hurt you or because I want to forget about you… Tell me something you haven't told me yet, Elena." He's mad. The two of them think he's with Rebecca to forget Elena. Because the world spins around her, right? The sarcasm was all over his thoughts.

"I see that you're angry with us and we want to fix this. We just don't know how." Elena kept on talking. Damon and Rebecca were quit. They didn't know what to say.

"There's no way to 'fix' this Elena."

"Don't say that Stefan, we can go back to be friends." Elena has an almost desperate tone.

"I'm I hearing this right? You want to go back to be friends when you've done so much to me? No way in hell!" Stefan was now too unstable, so he got up and went to catch some air, Rebecca followed him.

"That went well…" Damon said after the two of them passed the door.

"You could have said something, don't you think?" Elena was frustrated.

"What did you wanted me to say? He's pissed Elena. You were dating him, then you broke he's heart and now you're dating his brother. It's a little difficult to accept it well." He was right, and she knows it.

"Hey, what's going on? Why did Stefan went outside?" Caroline asked coming from the dance floor with Klaus.

"He went to catch some air Caroline. He's fine, just a little angry, that's all." Elena had a sad expression. She was trying to hide it, but not with much success.

"Why is he angry? What were the four of you talking about? I knew I shouldn't let you all be in the same table…" Caroline was worried. Klaus was at her side trying to calm her down.

"He's fine Barbie, he's not a child." Damon said with a provocative expression.

"I know, but he's hurt and the fact that the two of you are always trying to talk to him about how bad Rebecca is for him it's not helping. I love you Elena, but the fact is that you broke his heart so many times that I lost count of them, and Rebecca is doing a great job catching every single piece of it." And with this she took off without waiting for an answer, to look for Stefan and Klaus followed.

Elena was hurt because of her friend's words. It was never her intention to hurt Stefan. But deep down she knew Caroline was right.

Outside, Stefan didn't want to talk about the conversation and Rebecca understood and just stood by his side. He was staring at the sky when he finally started talking.

"Do you want to know something?" He stopped staring at the stars and looked at her. She nodded and he continued. "I'm not mad because she's with Damon. I'm mad because they're not letting me move on with my life. She's so attached to the fact that I was in love with her since we met, that she can't deal with the fact that I'm not anymore. She never met the Stefan that wasn't in love with her, and that's why she thinks this is not me. But it is me. I want you to know that I'm perfectly aware of what I am doing and I don't regret a second." He never took his eyes from hers, and she didn't took hers from his either.

"I believe that you're not in love with her anymore Stefan. The problem's not that. The problem is that she hasn't moved on. Think about it. She's used to have the Salvatore brothers there for her, in love with her. Now one of you isn't there and she doesn't like it." He was feeling ridiculous. How didn't he realize it before?

"You're right. But I'm with you now, and I'm gonna keep it that way." Then they went back to silence and staring at the stars. But it didn't lasted long, Caroline got out screaming Stefan's name.

"We're here, stop yelling!" Stefan said, they were behind the school, in a discreet place.

"Oh, you're there. Good. Are you two ok?" She was worried.

"Yes, we're fine. Calm down Care." He smiled at her. She smiled back and felt better.

"Can I just talk to you for a second? I'm sorry Rebecca, it's nothing about you or anything related to you. It's actually a problem of mine…" Caroline was now nervous, but not lying.

"Yes of course, it's ok." Rebecca got out of their sight, directed to the other side of the school, the gym, where the dance was.

"So, I want to ask you something…" Caroline was getting more nervous.

"What is it Care? You're worrying me. Where's Klaus?" He was looking at her with a serious face.

"He's inside seeing if everything's ok. Look, do you know something about Klaus that I don't? Is he keeping any secrets from me?" She finally asked.

"What? Why are you asking me that? Is everything ok?" Stefan was confused now.

"I don't know Stef, lately he has this mood alterations, in one day he's all cheer up, and the next he's angry with the world, and he doesn't tells me why. Actually, he tells me nothing…"

"I'm sure everything's ok Care. You know he's not the easiest person to deal with. And he obviously has secrets. It wouldn't be Klaus if he didn't have secrets. But if you're insecure about something, tell him. He probably doesn't know that you're feeling like this." Stefan was still confused, but he understood that his best friend needed comfort and he gave it to her.

"Thank you Stefan. You're amazing, you know that?" They hugged.

"I know." He laughed and them they went inside. The dance was almost over. A lot of people went away.

"I don't think he's showing up tonight. This place is almost empty, vampires could already been gone by now. He's not coming." Klaus said when approaching the two of them entering the gym.

"This would be a huge opportunity to catch vampires, this doesn't make sense." Stefan said this, lost in his thoughts.

"I know. But the dance wasn't ruined, that's good." Caroline tried to comfort them, not with success. They were expecting to catch this person tonight.

"I know that you didn't want to this dance to be ruined. But this means that this 'hunter' is smart enough to don't come here, he probably understood this was a trap. And he's going to keep killing vampires." Klaus was very tense.

"I know, but we'll catch him, you'll see." She said this and wrapped her arm around him.

"I hope so. Well, let's go inside, the others are there to say if they saw anything out of place tonight." He said and the three of them started walking towards the entrance.

"Are we all here now?" Klaus asked.

"I think so." Elena said, looking at everyone in the room.

Stefan was seeing who was in the room, Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie were sited at the table, Matt was behind Jeremy and the Caroline, Klaus and Stefan were in front of them…

"Wait! Where's Rebecca?" Stefan said in panic.

"I don't know, she was going outside with you the last time I saw her." Damon said.

"Oh no! She came alone, from outside, we were talking and she came alone to the gym! He took her!" Caroline said, looking at Stefan, now in panic too.

"Wait, call her first!" Elena said, she looked calm, but nobody wanted to think about that at the moment.

Stefan tried to call one, two, three time. She wasn't answering the phone." She's not answering!"

"I can't believe this! How did he came here and no one saw him?!" Klaus, that had been processing this, yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan and Klaus were freaking out, they didn't know where Rebecca was and she can be being tortured or worse. They knew she wasn't dead because the daggers and the indestructible stake that kills originals are with them. But the possibility of someone hurt her was driving them crazy.

"Let's do a search around the perimeter, maybe we'll find something. Anything…" Stefan had a little bit of a desperate tone.

"Yes, let's do that, it's a good idea. So, Elena and Damon go to the second and third floor. Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt go to the first floor and the entrance. Me, Caroline and Stefan are going to check behind the school and the way back to the gym, because that's the last time someone saw her. Everybody understood?" Klaus was taking control, and nobody got in his way. Everyone nodded their heads and followed his orders.

When Klaus, Caroline and Stefan got to the place where the younger of the Salvatore brothers saw Rebecca for the last time since she was kidnaped a wave of sadness and guilt crushed him. What if he hadn't let her go alone, or what if he hadn't made a scene and they would be inside the gym the whole time? If he hadn't been so stupid… she wouldn't have been kidnaped.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this ok? Blame the person who took her, that's the real guilty person here! We have to be focused if we want to find any clue." Caroline was with that comforting tone that always made him feel better. And when he looked at her she had a smile that matched her tone. He smiled back without even realizing it.

"You're right, Care. You always are." He laughed, but he didn't seem to be very amused.

The three of them were now completely focused and with their senses heightened. They were looking into every place they could imagine, even under rocks. And when they were almost giving up on looking for clues, Klaus saw something.

"Hey! Is this Rebecca's or it just belongs to some teenager from the dance?" Klaus was holding a plastic flower with a pin. It also had tissue with the same color of Rebecca's dress.

"It's hers. I gave it to her before the dance… maybe it fell when this 'hunter' kidnaped her, right?" Stefan took it from Klaus's hands to take a look at the flower.

"Yes, of course. She had to fight with this person. She wouldn't go without fighting back." Caroline said stoking his arm.

"Ok then. Let's go inside and see if anyone found anything useful. Probably not, but well…" Klaus said it trying to look calm. He looked more affected than Stefan.

"Has any one of you found anything?" Klaus screamed, when he entered the gym and everyone was already there. Of course they haven't searched well.

"There's nothing to find Klaus, this person's good in what she does." Elena said, annoyed with his tone.

"Well, good for us, there are at least three persons in this room that actually want to save Rebecca. And WE found something." Klaus continued and Elena got surprised.

"What did you found?" She asked.

"The flower Stefan gave to her before the dance. It has some ripped tissue on the pin, so we guess this 'hunter' pulled it off while they were fighting." Caroline responded this time.

"And in what way does that help us?" Elena was being aggressive now.

"Well, if you calm down, you could realize that there's a witch in this room. And that witches do this thing called spells, and one of them is the location spell. Do you understand or should I continue?" Klaus said in a very sarcastic way.

"Yes, I could do a location spell. But why do you think I'm going to do anything you tell me to do?" Bonnie spoke.

"Bonnie, come on! You have to do this." Caroline begged her. But Bonnie didn't seem to cede.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but you don't understand! The Originals are dangerous and if someone can take care of them, I'm not going to put myself in the middle of it." The witch was looking in Caroline's eyes, like she was doing the right thing.

"I can't believe this…" Caroline was with her mouth open, stupefied.

"She's right Care. They killed a lot of people, people we care about. They're not good." Elena said and tried to hug Caroline. But she pushed her away.

"Who the hell are you to say they're bad because they kill people?! I'm sorry, but haven't you killed someone? And wasn't because of you killing, that Jeremy had to become a hunter? And Damon, your boyfriend? He tried to kill me, Bonnie, Jeremy… He did kill some 'people that we care about'. Why are they bad and we're not? Could you explain it to me?" Caroline exploded, she was screaming and only stopped when Klaus pulled her to him and comforted her in a hug.

"Fine, I'll do the spell. " Bonnie saw how Caroline was upset. And it's true that when she started dating Klaus, Rebecca was her only friend when she and Elena turned their back on her.

"Thank you." Caroline said without any kind of emotion.

"Give me the flower, I'll do the spell." Stefan gave her the flower. He was really quiet and upset.

"Ok, it's done. She's in the middle of the forest, near the place where Tyler would go to transform in the full moon." Bonnie looked at Caroline, but the blonde didn't looked back.

Meanwhile in the forest. In the place to where Rebecca was taken.

"Wake up sunshine!" Rebecca opened her eyes. She didn't recognized where she was at first, but then she saw the chains. After recognizing the place, she looked at the person in front of her.

"Who are you?!" She asked in panic.

"I'm your worst nightmare darling." He laughed, in a really creepy way. "Look at me saying made phrases." When Rebecca tried to move, to run away her wrists burned and she saw they were wrapped in vervain ropes.

"When I get out of these ropes, I will rip your head off!" She screamed. Rebecca was scared, angry and confused all at the same time.

"No, no, no. Bad girl!" He said, too relaxed, like he didn't kidnaped her.

"Do you know who I am? You're making a huge mistake!" She tried once more to escape the ropes. But he launched vervain against her face. It made her scream.

"Be quiet! You'll only talk when I ask you something, are we understood?" He screamed at her. "Not answering? That's not very smart of you…" He said when it became clear that she wasn't going to respond. And then he shot her in the leg, with a wooden bullet. Rebecca screamed, she wasn't expecting the bullet.

"So, are we understood?" He asked, pointing the pistol towards her to shot her again in case she wouldn't answer.

"My friends are going to find me and kill you!" She shouted in response.

"Oh, that's good to know. And how are they supposed to find you here?" He had a sarcastic tone that annoyed her. But she didn't answer, she didn't know how, but they would get to her. "I thought so." He continued when he saw her scared face.

"Tell me your name." His eyes were staring at her, but she was just looking at the ground.

Rebecca knew she couldn't say her real name. He would end up knowing she's an Original. "I'm Caroline." She said the first name that came to her mind.

"Well, Caroline. Tell me, who's a vampire in your school?" She could feel his eyes still looking at her.

"Go to hell." She said and finally looked at him.

"I don't think you understand what's going on here." He shot her again in the arm. And then, he opened her cage and entered. He went straight to a big basin behind her that she didn't notice before. He grabbed it and pulled it until it was next to her.

When she smelled it, Rebecca got in complete panic. "No! You won't, please!" She begged. It was a basin full of vervain.

"Oh, yes! Then you'll learn to answer when I ask you to!" And with this he shoved her head in the basin. She shook her arms trying to get to him, but she couldn't and she screamed a lot. He took her head from the basin. "Are you ready to answer my question?"

"Nobody! I'm the only one!" She was really scared and full of pain. But she wouldn't give up. Stefan, Klaus and Caroline were going to find her, she was sure of that.

"Wrong answer!" He shoved her head in the basin again, and then, when he saw she wasn't going to tell him nothing, he hung her feet with a vervain rope attached to the ceiling and left her hanging, high enough to put her head in the basin.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed and squirmed.

"I told you to be quiet!" He shot her again in the shoulder and put a rag in her mouth dripping with vervain. She couldn't scream, so she started crying. She couldn't stand the excruciating pain.

"Stop! Please!" She begged when he took her head from the basin.

"Just tell me who else is a vampire in your school and I'll end this quickly." He said with an innocent tone.

Rebecca looked away from him, she was losing hope. She was starting to think they weren't coming to save her. But she wouldn't tell him anything!

"Well, you're tough. But I'll get to you. You'll see. We have plenty of time." He sent her an evil and mysterious look. At that moment she knew that the torture was only getting started. And she closed her eyes, she wanted to stop crying. And started to think about the reasons to keep fighting.


	16. Chapter 16

When Bonnie told them where Rebecca was, Klaus, Stefan and Caroline didn't waste any time. They went right away to save Rebecca. But when they got there the place was empty.

"What the hell is this?!" Klaus shouted. He was completely mad.

"I don't understand… Bonnie told us she was here!" Caroline was really confused. What was happening? Could the hunter deceive Bonnie? Or even worse… could Bonnie tell us the wrong place just to slow us down? The thoughts wouldn't stop coming, one worse than the other.

"She fooled us! What do you think that happened?" Klaus was screaming and annoyed. Caroline knows that Rebecca was kidnaped and she is his brother, but she couldn't help to feel a bit sad or offended with his reaction.

"Hey! Stop it! This isn't going to help us with anything! So let's just go back and ask her to explain herself." Stefan's voice had no emotion at all. Not anger or sadness. Nothing. Since Rebecca disappeared, he has been like a zombie.

"We don't have time to go back! We have to save her, right now! He can be torturing her, making her feel like she wants to be dead instead of being alive, with him! He's not playing here. We have no time to waste!" Klaus couldn't calm down, he was just too nervous to even think in calming down.

Stefan, even if he wasn't showing his feelings on the outside, he had a wave of feelings and thoughts going through him. Madness, anger, sadness, guilt were some of them. But he could still hear Klaus freaking out, and in that state he wouldn't do anything helpful. So Stefan finally woke up "Can you shut up and think? What the hell can we do besides going back and beg Bonnie to tell us the real place where she is? Hmm? Can you tell me? Because I'm not seeing any other option here!" This was Stefan's turn to scream, freak out and let it all out.

The other two didn't say anything. In one moment the younger of the Salvatore brothers was a complete zombie, in the next one, he was the rage itself. Klaus and Caroline were perplexed, they didn't know what to say. But finally Caroline got back to the Earth "You're right. Let's just go back and solve this once for all. And you two remember that if you're against each other it's going to be harder to find her." And with this she left that place and went towards the school gym.

Stefan and Klaus looked at each other. At first both had anger in their eyes, but suddenly Stefan's relaxed a bit "Look Klaus, I know that she's your sister and I'm only her, s-something… but I care about her too and you can't be so mad, because you'll get distracted with your anger. Control yourself a little, I'm not saying for you to pretend nothing's happening, I'm asking you to focus on finding Rebecca. Can you do that?" Stefan had now a friendly tone, but his eyes showed the storm inside him.

"Yes, I guess I'm a little too freaked out, but I can't help it! I can't protect her, not now that he has her. It's almost morning Stefan, do you know how much she can be suffering right now? For how long? I just have to save her, I just have to…" Klaus was now showing sadness and even some despair. This made Stefan feel sorry for him, even if he was the most evil thing on earth at his eyes, he still has a heart and a family. And Stefan respects him for wanting to keep Rebecca safe.

"I know, I feel that way too Klaus, but like I said, we have to focus on finding her and saving her!" Stefan was holding Klaus's shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

The Original hybrid was feeling calmer and the two went out going back to the school gym like Caroline did. When they got there they heard screams coming from the gym, they recognized the voices Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were fighting.

"…ould you do this Bonnie? Seriously! If you didn't wanted to help us you could just say it and we would find another way to find her! But NOO! You had to make us lose time! And you Elena? You knew about it, and you let her lie to me? Why?!" Caroline was completely out of control, Klaus had never seen her like that. The two guys haven't heard the whole conversation.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked when Caroline stopped yelling. This one turned really fast, she probably didn't hear them entering the gym because of all the screaming.

"Oh! Good you two decided to join us, do you want to know something Klaus? You were right! She fooled us just so that monster could torture Rebecca for more time!" She yelled and almost jumping on Bonnie.

"Look sweetheart, we'll find her without her, without them. We'll find a way, let's just go and think about other options." Klaus was pushing all the anger inside, his desire was to kill Bonnie in the second he putted a feet inside the gym. But that wouldn't help them in absolutely anything, and he knew it.

"You're right, let's just go." Klaus wrapped her in his arms and they were leaving, when Caroline turned back to look to at Bonnie and Elena "Don't you two ever think about even look at me ever again!"

"What? You're going to stop talking to us because of Rebecca? I thought we were more friends than that." Elena said, with an offended tone, like she even had the right to feel offended.

"It's not just because of Rebecca! Since I've been dating Klaus you two just pushed me away. Stefan's with Rebecca now, but you didn't care about that did you? Have the thought that Rebecca can actually be important to some of us crossed your mind? You two don't like her, that's on you and I have nothing to do with that! But if you think that lie to me and do what you two have done tonight is the kind of friendship I want, you're way wrong!" And they left without waiting for an answer.

"Caroline! Wait! It wasn't our intention to hurt you." Elena screamed, for Caroline to hear down the hall.

"I believe you didn't want to hurt me, but you wanted to hurt people that I care about, and that's pretty much the same thing." She said it in a lower tone than Elena, but she heard it anyways.

"She's in the tunnels, under the cemetery to be precise." Bonnie said, while getting out of the gym.

"Why should we believe you now?" Stefan shouted, nobody noticed but he was getting mad since the moment that Elena started talking.

"Because I'm telling the truth, and because I didn't know how much this is important to Caroline and how much this would hurt her. I'm sorry Care." Bonnie had a sad tone, but Caroline didn't fall in that one.

"It's just too late Bonnie." She said and finally went towards the direction that the witch told them. Hopping that this one was actually the right one.

Rebecca didn't know how much time has passed. It seemed like days, but it should be just almost a day. She had vervain all over her. The rag in her mouth was full of vervain such as the ropes that held the wrists and ankles. He would make sure of it every ten minutes.

He had already understood that she wasn't a normal vampire, al least not a weak one. Because he wasn't feeding her and had already staked her in the belly, shot her multiple times and she could still speak. The vervain was always touching her skin. In the ropes, the rag or even in the basin that he putted her head in when she wouldn't give him the answers he wanted.

"I'm seeing that you're not going to be useful. Your friends must be very special for a monster like you going through this hell and not saying a word about them. But you see, I'm not a patient man so… If you don't tell me something right now, I'll have to kill you." He said pointing a stake to her heart.

The stake would harm her, but it wouldn't kill her. She wanted to keep her cover of being a normal vampire. If he stakes her, he would know exactly who she was. "If you stake me, I really won't be able to tell you anything." This was all she could say at that moment, she was too weak to say one more word.

"You're not telling me anything alive, are you darling?" His tone was all sweet, but deadly.

Rebecca thought about telling him about Elena, but Stefan wouldn't like that very much. She had nothing that she could say that wouldn't harm Klaus or Caroline or Stefan. So she just kept quiet.

"I thought so too. Well, if you're really not going to say anything…" He moved the stake to drill her chest. And when he looked at her expecting an expression of fear, he found a small smile. But it was too late for him to stop and he staked her.

Nothing happened, she didn't die. It hurt a lot, but she wasn't dead. He was stupefied. "Your name is not Caroline! You didn't die." At first he was confused. But then, he made the connection. "You're Rebecca, one of the Originals!" His face was petrified, he was scared. She could feel his fear, his pulsation was increasing.

"The one and only." She said. Her voice was now hoarse and barely audible. She was very weak.

He took the scared expression from his face and laughed. "I've caught an Original!"

"If you know me, you must know about Klaus too, am I wrong?" She made a huge effort to speak, and the words came out.

"I do… And I also now that he's a selfish bastard. He will not come to your recue darling. It has spent almost a day now. Nobody came, and nobody will come." This destroyed her inside, the little hope she had, disappeared, and she believed in his words.

!"


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca was very weak now. She could barely move, and if it was possible, she looked even paler than usual. She needed blood, fast.

"Hey! I know you can't die so, don't try to look all weak on me!" He yelled. Did he think that she could go through all that torture without feeding and be perfectly healthy? If he does, he's too stupid to be a hunter.

"I haven't eaten since you brought me here. You tortured me. Of course I'm weak you dumbass." Rebecca wanted her voice to get out sarcastic, but it just came tired and damaged.

"Shut up! I know you can't die, I heard about you and your family!" He looked confused and was on the defensive, which made Rebecca think for a moment that he was no hunter. He was a lunatic that for some reason was killing every vampire he would find in his way.

"You're not a hunter… What are you? You can't be just human. You killed too many vampires, old ones, that even I would have some difficulty in killing them." She was intrigued. She has never seen someone killing so many vampires without being a hunter. Her voice was slurred, she couldn't talk without feeling pain in all her body.

"Hunter? What's a hunter?" Now he was completely confused.

Did he never heard of the hunters? Or the brotherhood of the five? He seemed to know everything about vampires and doesn't know this? This was getting too weird. Rebecca was stupefied.

"Tell me!" He yelled again. Actually, since he told her that Klaus wasn't coming he always yelled at her. And when he stopped yelling, he grabbed her hair and shoved her head in the basin full of vervain. She tried to yell, the pain was just too much, each time seemed to hurt even more than the one before. And maybe it was. If she wasn't feeding, she was getting weak, and that means that she would stay more vulnerable to the pain.

When I took her head from the basin, Rebecca started crying again. She didn't wanted too, but it was the only way she had to handle the pain. She was in a miserable state. Her skin was all burned, and without blood she wouldn't heal. She still had the green dress from the dance, the one Stefan said that matched her eyes and looked perfect on her. She made a small smile with this memory. But the dress was all stained because of her blood and dirtiness and ripped thanks to the fight with this lunatic in front of her. Someone that walked in, wouldn't recognize her face, not in that state.

"You better start talking Original!" He growled the phrase. His eyes passed total rage.

"Like the name sais, they are vampire hunters." She stopped to swallow and take a breath. "They have an invisible tattoo that starts on their arms and grows every time they kill a vampire." There was no way she would tell him about the cure. About hunters she could talk, she couldn't see where the harm in that was. But the cure… That's a completely different story.

"I didn't know there were more people like me…" He seemed to be talking to himself, instead of talking to her. He was looking at his arm. Rebecca couldn't see anything, but she knew the tattoo's invisible to those who are not hunters. "Tell me more about hunters…" Now he was looking and talking to her and wasn't screaming, incredible.

"You're a hunter and you didn't know it? I think you're lying. That's just too odd…" Rebecca was suspicious. For more that he looked totally lost and confused, she had never met a hunter that kills vampires without knowing he's a vampire.

"I don't really care about what you think! I want you to tell me more about hunters! Or else…" He started screaming again, and he had his gun with wooden bullets in his hand, finding a place that wasn't too burned or already with a bullet.

"Calm down… I'll tell what you want to know about hunters. There are not a lot of them. In my entire life I've only crossed with one or two." She lied, there was a time when she knew some hunters, and she dated and loved one of them.

The disappointment in his face was perceptible, but only for a few seconds. "More, I want to know more!" He shouted. But Rebecca didn't want to tell him anything. And she wouldn't. The moment she told him about the hunters was a moment of weakness, it wouldn't happen again.

Meanwhile, the trio, Klaus, Stefan and Caroline ran out of the gym to Klaus's car. They had no time to lose. Rebecca was already missing for a whole day now. They were getting desperate.

"Come on! You seem like an old lady driving! Don't be afraid of the accelerator!" Stefan shouted to Klaus.

"I'm already going at 115 km/h! Do you want us to crash? Just sit down and shut up!" Klaus yelled back and Stefan did what the Original told him to do.

"We're here! Come on let's go!" Klaus said. And the three of them jumped out of the car, but suddenly Caroline stopped.

"Wait! What are we going to do? He's a hunter, we can't kill him or we'll pay the price! We need a plan! Now!" She talked really fast, they really had no time to lose, every second that passed by, Rebecca suffered a little more.

"We're three against one. I can't be that hard to tame him without killing." Stefan said. The other two nodded, not because it was a good plan, it wasn't. But they didn't want to lose time.

"Ok, let's go!" Klaus said, and they entered the tunnel under the cemetery.

The three vampires were very silent, so the hunter didn't heard them going in, and Rebecca didn't either. She could barely open her eyes. Hear vampires that were trying nobody to hear them were an impossible task to her right now.

Caroline was the first to look inside the little room in one of the sides of the tunnels. The hunter didn't hear her going in. Caroline saw a blonde girl in the ground, with the same dress Rebecca had in the dance. But her face was impossible to recognize. Caroline got stupefied when the man sitting in the chair with a gun in his hand pointed to the blonde on the ground said the girls name. Caroline knew who she was, but didn't wanted to believe it.

"You're not telling me anything, Rebecca! You already know what I'm going to do if you don't answer!" The man sitting in the chair was preparing to shot her again when Caroline appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

The hunter got caught by surprise so Caroline made it to take the gun from him, but he was fast and picked a stake that was on the top of the table and staked her in the shoulder. The vampire fell to the ground.

When the man was preparing to stake her in the chest, Klaus came and threw him to the wall behind him.

"Are you ok?" Klaus asked Caroline, she didn't answer him. But she got up, a little dizzy.

"I'm fine." She finally said. But Klaus gave her his blood anyways. She drank a little "Ok, now give it to Rebecca. I think she needs it more!" She shouted at him. Rebecca was almost unrecognizable due to her burned skin and blood all over her.

Klaus ran to her and gave her his blood just like he did with Caroline. Rebecca was too weak, but after a few drops, she grabbed her brother's arm like her life depends on that and drank.

Nobody gave with Stefan's entrance, but he was now fighting with the hunter. Caroline went there to help him. The man had a stake in his hand and a knife that stinks with vervain. She went from behind and took the knife from him, that action made her hands burn like hell, but she threw it to the other side of the room.

The hunter turned to fight with her too and almost staked her again, but she moved in time. The man was really good for someone that doesn't knows that he's not a fighter. But when Klaus stopped to give blood to Rebecca and putted her in a safe place where the hunter wouldn't be able to hurt her. He went to fight him too. From there it was easy, Klaus was full of rage, so he bitted the hunter really hard, not to the point to kill him, of course. Stefan and Caroline were holding his arms and legs, and the Salvatore took the stake from his hand and threw it to the other side, joining the knife.

Now the hunter was on the floor weak, but not dead. Caroline gave him some blood, he tried to refuse it, but then she forced him and he drank.

"Don't you dare coming after us ever again." Caroline whispered into his hear.

The four of them finally got out of that miserable place and went to the car, towards home. Where they would be secure.

Stefan was in the back sit with Rebecca lying on his lap, sleeping. She was still very weak. Klaus was driving and Caroline was in the passenger's sit, trying to calm Klaus down.

"I should have ripped that hunter's throat! He's dead!" Klaus was still very angry. He wasn't man to let his enemies live after a fight.

"I know exactly what he deserved, but you don't deserve to be hunted for the next fifty years because you killed a hunter! That's why we didn't kill him! So, let's just calm down and go home." She was trying to make him calmer.

"This is nor over Caroline. He's not going to stop hunting vampires just because you told him to. And I'm going to stop him, somehow." And with this the went in silence the rest of the ride home.

**Note from the author****: Thank you guys for the support. You're awesome! Keep on sending reviews, about your opinions about the story or whatever you want to say to me. Thank you again and keep on reading! ;D **


	18. Chapter 18

When finally Klaus parked the car in front of the mansion, nobody got out and nobody spoke. It seemed like hours, when actually it was just a few minutes, when Caroline spoke. "Ok, we have to figure out what we're going to do now. Stefan, you take Rebecca to her room, she needs to rest and you stay with her. She needs you right now."

Rebecca had been a sleep during the ride home, but she woke up while Caroline was speaking. But she didn't open her eyes. "Yes, I know. I'll take her up to her room and stay with her." Stefan said, and Rebecca smiled. Even if she was really tired and hurt, physically and emotionally, she knew she was out of danger for now and she also noticed how worried he was. Worried about her…

"Well, someone woke up…" Klaus said with a smirk when he saw Rebecca's smile. She blushed and opened her eyes.

"I just woke up. What were we talking about exactly?" She said trying to draw attention out of her, what was difficult because she just got rescued from a hunter that tortured her in ways that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"We were saying that you're going to your room to rest and Stefan's going with you and stay with you until you feel better." Caroline responded when she realized what was going on.

Stefan was a little confused with the situation, he didn't saw her smile because she had her head in his lap, and her face wasn't on his field of view. "Ok… let's pretend I understood perfectly what just happened and continue with our lives."

"Yes, so you two already have something to do so… Go on." Caroline said this accompanied by a movement of hands to dispatch them. The two went out of the car towards the mansion, living Klaus and Caroline alone.

"So, what are we going to do now? Rebecca's safe but the hunter is still out there somewhere, and you won't rest until he dies, somehow…" Caroline was now looking at Klaus's eyes. She knows he doesn't have a plan, even if what he really needs is a miracle.

"I have to think, it's not going to be easy. What am I going to do?" Klaus said the last phase more to himself than to Caroline, but she heard him anyways.

"You can't just go to him and kill him, if that's what you're thinking of. It's suicide Klaus." She was begging him, only with her eyes, to just live things the way they are, and then deal with the hunter when he shows up.

"He can't kill me Caroline. I'm an Original Hybrid." He said putting a smile on his lips that never got to his eyes.

"It will kill along the time, you'll have those hallucinations and you'll stop being who you are and be some kind of crazy person that's always trying to commit suicide. But you can't die, so you'll be trying to kill yourself for all the eternity!" She was speaking really fast, he could barely understand what she was saying.

"I won't turn out to be a suicidal person that can't die Caroline. I won't kill him, ok? I just have to think of a way to make him disappear and stop killing vampires." He nodded to himself. Caroline could almost believe that what he was saying wasn't a thing barely impossible to do.

"Yeah, good idea. Why haven't we thought of that before? Silly us!" Ohh, the sarcasm… Klaus looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said and got out of the car, going in the same direction that Stefan and Rebecca went moments ago.

Caroline also got out of the car and followed him. What the hell is he going to do? "What are you doing?" She still had a lot of questions, but she thought that ask him all of them would probably put him in a bad mood and he wouldn't answer to any of them.

"Going home, what do you think I'm doing?" He looked at her with a confused and intrigued expression.

"Aren't you going after the hunter and do something stupid?" She was actually surprised.

"Not now, I'm really tired, I need to rest, and you need too." He opened the house's door but let her go inside first, like a gentleman.

"Thank you." That's all she said until they went upstairs. "Just to be sure, you're not going out in the middle of the night? We're simply going to sleep?" She was suspicious towards his actions.

When they got inside his room, he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her, at first it was very innocent but then it became a powerful and passionate kiss. Then he separated his lips from hers. "Who said anything about sleeping?" He said it kind of breathless. And then she made a malicious smile and putted her legs around his waist. Then between kisses and nibbles Klaus took them to the bed. Caroline took off his shirt and was taking hers when he stopped her. "No, no. I'm taking control sweetheart."

Meanwhile, Stefan was entering in Rebecca's room with her in his arms. "Do you want me to take you to the bed?" He asked her.

She would complain and say something like 'I'm not invalid, I can walk you know?' or something like that if she wasn't enjoying so much being so close to him. "No actually, I really need to take this blood and dirt out of me. Take me to the bathroom please." He didn't argue with her, he just went towards her bathroom. But when he putted her in the ground she fell in the ground with a groan of pain.

"What's wrong? You shouldn't have pain by now, Klaus gave you his blood." His voice showed that he was really worried about her.

"It's probably just the vervain. Klaus's blood can heel me quickly, but it doesn't make miracles yet." She smiled, but it was a completely tired smile.

"Oh, I'll help you then." She looked at him with a shy smile. "Only if you want me to, of course." He said, when he felt that she wasn't very comfortable with the situation.

"Yes. Hmm, I won't be able to shower alone in this state." She said looking at her body with a face that didn't seem pleased. At first he thought that she didn't wanted him to be that intimate with her. But then he realized that he wasn't the problem, she had a problem with her body, not with him.

"You know, you look beautiful. Even full of blood and dirt." He gave her a warm and confident smile that melted her inside, and she just had to believe him.

She smiled back with a warm and tired smile. "You can be really nice when you want to."

"Of course I can." He gave a small laugh and then he helped her to get up. Stefan putted a hand in her back, and the other in her face. He looked her deeply in the eyes and kissed softly.

Rebecca didn't seem satisfied with that because, even if she was really tired she searched for strength somewhere. She putted a hand in his hair and the other in his belly under his shirt and kissed him passionately. Stefan putted a small smile between kisses and started taking her clothes out of her, and she did the same to him. And then they both entered the shower.

After the shower, Stefan hold her in his arms again and finally took her to the bed. They were both very tired so he putted her inside the sheets and lay down next to her. His chest was against her back and his arm was around her.

"I just need you to know that that we have here is real, and I really like you Rebecca." He whispered to her ear.

Rebecca closed her eyes to enjoy his words and then smiled. That phase was all she needed to hear after all that she spend through. She couldn't choose a favorite part of the sentence. Was it where he said that they were real, the one where he said he really liked her or just the way he said her name? She just really couldn't choose. And she finally understood. She was falling in love with him. "I really like you too Stefan, I like you a lot…" She whispered back to him. And with no more words they fell asleep.

In the morning Caroline was the first to wake up, so she got up and dressed herself. She went to Rebecca's room to see how she was. But when she got in she saw her and Stefan cuddling all cute, so she just got out in silence and smiling.

When she closed the door and turned to go downstairs, she would almost scream if Klaus didn't put a hand in her mouth. "What are you doing up? It's like, six a.m." He had a sleepy voice, what Caroline thought that only made him sexier. Joining the pajama pants that fall by the waist, showing his hip bones. And the fact that he was shirtless, showing his well defined abs. Caroline was biting her lower lip while looking at him.

He understood and putted a half smile that made him even sexier, what Caroline thought impossible. At that moment, she couldn't think of any other person that could be more beautiful or hotter than him.

Klaus approached her and kissed her, but when the kiss was evolving, Klaus stopped "Let's take breakfast, shall we?" he said with a satisfied smile when he saw the frustration on Caroline's face. Priceless.

"Yes, let's go." She quickly got her posture back and went downstairs and Klaus followed her. A few minutes later, Rebecca and Stefan went downstairs to join them. Caroline smiled when she saw Rebecca's face, she was happy.

_**Note from the author:**_** I know I already said this but, thank you guys, so much! Tell me what you think Klaus is going to do to take care of the 'hunter problem' and also tell me what you think about the story so far. Once again, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! **


	19. Chapter 19

"So, how was your night?" Caroline asked Rebecca with a big smail.

"It was good, why?" Rebecca was suspicious. Caroline wasn't supposed to know yet. Everything happened last night and they just woke up.

"Well, you two slept together and you have a stupid happy smail on your face. I'm guessing that's why." Klaus said just to annoy his little sister.

"Oh shut up Klaus! I bet your night wasn't to sleep either!" Rebecca got amused when Klaus just murmured something that not even she could hear while he was pouring his cereals.

"Let's just stop arguing ok?" Stefan said, even if he said nothing during the whole time.

"Yes, ok, hmm, we have to decide what we're going to do with the hunter problem. He's not going to stop, so we have to stop him." Caroline was trying to deviate the conversation.

Klaus felt more comfortable with this theme and started talking. "Well, he's injured so I'm guessing he's not going to kill vampires for a few days…"

"What? Are you saying that we'll wait until he strikes again?" Rebecca shouted. She was still too scared and hurt because of the hunter.

"No, I'm saying that he's not going to attack for the next few days, so we don't have to worry about more of us dying while we don't know what to do." Klaus was now very serious and speaking like what she said really hurt him, like he would be incapable of not search for him after what he's done to her.

"Right, I'm sorry." She said feeling bad for thinking he would be capable of doing nothing for days.

"Ok, we know he's hurt right? So we have to find him as fast as we can, while he's weak." Caroline was just looking at that facts, trying to make up a brilliant plan that would make everyone happy, but that's hard.

"Yes but how are going to find him? He can be anywhere!" Stefan sounded desperate, after what he has done to Rebecca, there was no way he would let this hunter be free.

"Wait, I have this rag that he putted in my mouth, it must have been tied in the dress when you guys came. I just saw it today when we got up, I was tidying up the dress and it burned my hand." She had a sad face now, remembering that night wasn't easy.

"So… where does that help us?" Klaus asked without understanding.

"Well, the witch can do a spell to find him. It's his rag right?" Rebecca didn't know yet about what the others have done to them, to her.

"Oh, hmm… We should search for alternatives, let's just think of another way." Caroline was trying to calm Klaus that got mad when she mentioned Bonnie.

"What happened? Why are we mad at her?" She was totally confused.

"Let's just forget about that and think of another option ok?" Stefan said it calmly to her.

"No, tell me right now what happened. I have the right to now, don't I?" She shouted this, she was sick of not knowing anything.

"Ok, calm down. Well, Bonnie, Elena and the others fooled us. We took more time to find you because we asked Bonnie to do a location spell with your flower that fell when he took you and she gave us the wrong directions." Stefan continued with the calm tone, he didn't wanted to annoy her more, even if that is kind of impossible when you're telling someone that they were tortured for more time because someone didn't wanted them to find her.

"You're joking right? That's a joke…" Rebecca was in complete shock. She wasn't showing any emotions, she was just staring at the empty corner of the kitchen.

"But we found you, which is all that matters now, right?" Caroline knew she would want them all dead. But yet, she was trying to save their lives.

"No! That witch is going to do the spell and if she doesn't I will rip her head off without even blink! I'm not going to be nice. If they say anything that will make me angry I will rip their heads off. And if she fools us again, I will also rip their head off. I'm done withal of them!" She screamed. She was angrier than she has ever been.

"Fine. I will call her. But you have to promise that if they don't do anything to annoy you, you won't rip their heads off." Caroline wasn't very amused with this but if she said no to Rebecca, she could kill her in less than a second.

Caroline was now calling Bonnie, she answered. "Hi, Caroline. Look, I'm really sor-" Caroline interrupted her.

"No, just don't. That's not why I'm calling. We need a favor. We didn't want to ask, but Rebecca wants, so…" She was uncomfortable talking to her.

"Oh, you saved Rebecca? How is she?" Bonnie asked, and Caroline just got mad.

"Fine, not thanks to you!" She snapped, but then she calmed down and told her what she wanted her to do.

"Ok, I'll do it. And I'm sorry Care. I hope you can forgive me." Caroline didn't answer and just hung up the call. Then she turned to Rebecca and said "Let's go to her house and she will do the spell."

"Let's just hope she doesn't fool us again." Klaus didn't like this, not even a bit.

"Yes. Well, let's go." Rebecca said and with this they went to their rooms to dress themselves and then they left the mansion.

When the got to Bonnie's house none of them had any trace of a smile or something similar.

"Are you ready to do the spell?" Caroline talked first.

"Yes, I just need the rag." Bonnie was talking with Caroline, but looking at Rebecca. Because this one still had burned skin showing and her foot wasn't healed. "Why are you still like that?" She was now talking to Rebecca.

"Because I still have a lot of vervain in my body, what doesn't let me heal yet." Rebecca answered.

"But they rescued you last night. You should be good by now." Bonnie sounded shocked with her state.

"Well, not when he puts all the vervain he has in your body." Rebecca was getting annoyed, and Stefan realized it. So he took the sac with the rag from her hands and gave it to Bonnie.

"It still has vervain on it." Stefan just said this while he gave her the rag.

Elena got out of the house and the four looked at her.

"What is she doing here? I told you that if Rebecca gets annoyed she will kill you all. Elena is not a huge friend of hers. I'm saying this just in case you don't know it." Klaus talked this time.

"She wanted to be here." That's all Bonnie said before she walked in the house and they followed her.

While Bonnie was doing the spell the five vampires stayed in the living room. Caroline was sitting in Klaus's lap at one end of the sofa. Rebecca was lying on the other edge of the sofa with her head in Stefan's legs, she was still very weak. Elena was standing in the middle of the living room.

When Rebecca felled asleep Elena asked Stefan to go outside to talk to him. He gently putted a pillow on his legs place to Rebecca don't wake up and went outside.

"So, are you two together now?" Elena sounded sad, but hopeful that he would say no.

"Yes actually, why?" Elena looked at him in shock. Like she felt betrayed or something. "I'm sorry Elena, but what the hell do you have to do with it? You have your life and I have mine."

"Are you saying that you don't like me anymore?" Was she trying to mess with his head or just being a terrible person?

"Yes, for much that it shocks you Rebecca is not my second choice! I really like her and she likes me back. Don't be the person that tries to ruin what is good Elena. Just don't." Stefan was annoyed at first, but then he thought that she wasn't worth it, not even of his anger.

"Oh, fine. I see that you didn't change clothes, did you slept there?" Was she serious right now? She was passing the limits.

"Yes, I did. And you have to tell me what the hell do you have to do with what I do, could you tell me please?" He was getting mad again.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I brought it up." She seemed really hurt. And that made Stefan stupefied. Does she even think she can feel hurt towards this?

"Was that why you call me outside? To talk about my love life?" Stefan was just tired of the whole Elena thing.

"Yes, I'm sorry I pushed you here just to talk about this."

"Ok, well, I'm going inside then." And he went inside the house and occupied the pillow's place again.

A few minutes later, Bonnie entered the living room. "I have the location. He's in the woods, somewhere around here." Bonnie was showing them a map of Mystic Falls pointing at a specific place in the middle of the woods.

"Ok, you better be telling us the true witch. For your own sake." Klaus whispered to Bonnies hear.

"I am telling the true." Bonnie said when the four were getting out.

"You better be." Said Klaus, giving her an evil look while closing the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Klaus was driving the car while Caroline was in the passengers sit, Stefan and Rebecca were in the back. Just like before.

They were all very anxious.

"So, can please someone tell me what are we going to do with him once we get there?!" Caroline said. She couldn't be in that awkward silence anymore.

"I don't know…" Klaus said, like he was ashamed of not knowing what to do.

"Ok, let's think, we can't get there without a plan." Caroline started stroking his arm, just to comfort him.

"Yes, well. You hold him I kill him. Done. How about that?" Rebecca was really mad. She just wanted him dead.

"Of course. Why haven't we thought of it? I don't understand, such a fools! Oh, wait! If you kill him you'll get hallucinations that will make you want to kill yourself and you will not be able to distinguish reality from the stuff your mind makes you see. That must be why we're not killing him right now, I don't know, just maybe." The sarcasm in Stefan's voice… the sarcasm. He had an amused look on his face, and Rebecca got frustrated.

"Fine. It was just an idea. Give me one better then! I'm listening." And now she smiled because he had nothing to say.

"Come on! We have to think, not argue! Please, concentrate!" Caroline shouted to stop the couple in the back from continuing the tiff.

Everyone stopped talking and the silence came back. No one dared to break the silence until they had an idea, a good one.

A few minutes later, Klaus said "Stefan?" This one looked at him and the Original continued "The prison under your house is free?"

"It's not a prison. And yes, it is." Stefan has a bit confused with his question.

"Whatever it is, it looks like a prison so… Well, we just have to put him unconscious and take him there. Problem solved for now." Klaus was looking at the road, like he was supposed to.

"Actually, it's a good plan. Since Rebecca doesn't kill him in the second she sees him." Caroline said. She liked the plan, nobody dies in it.

"I won't kill him. That would be too good for him. He's gonna which he was dead after what I'll do to him." Rebecca's voice was full of anger.

"Good for you sweetheart. We're here. Let's go." Klaus stopped the car and they all got out. They were very silent, the hunter couldn't hear them.

"Remember, he's hurt, but he's still a hunter so that means he is strong. Be careful." Klaus whispered in a voice that even the vampires had to make an effort to hear him.

They saw a house in the middle of the woods, just like Bonnie said. So they verified if there was anyone around the house, but no signal of a heartbeat.

There's no one out here." Caroline said when they got all back together.

"He's not in the house either." Klaus was getting furious. Had Bonnie deceived them again?

"How do you know there's nobody in the house? We can't get in." Stefan couldn't understand.

"I don't hear any heartbeat. Not even inside the house." Klaus growled, he was really mad.

"I haven't noticed it… I don't hear it either." Rebecca's voice was full of disappointment. She really wanted to catch him.

"Wait! Shut up, all of you…" Stefan said looking to the side, in position of attack. He heard branches breaking.

"I hear it, someone's here. Hide." Klaus said and in the next second they all disappeared.

The hunter had stacks in his hands, he had probably been training. They could see his injuries but he appeared to be ready to fight and win.

The vampires couldn't wait much longer, he was going to get inside the house and then they wouldn't be able to catch him. So, while the hunter was still far from the door Caroline went to him running from the back. She took one stake from the hunter but this one picked the other one and shoved it through her shoulder, really close to the heart.

Stefan went right after her and grabbed him before he could stake Caroline again and putted his arm in the hunter's throat. Rebecca and Klaus got there a few seconds later and the first one punched him a lot of times in every place of his body, until he passed out.

Klaus went directly to Caroline that was on the ground, she still had the stake in her shoulder. He picked her up and rapidly took her to the car. Stefan and Rebecca went right after him with the hunter. They putted him in the trunk of the car and Caroline in the back sit.

This time Klaus went with Caroline in the back, Stefan was driving and Rebecca in the passenger sit. Klaus was trying to keep Caroline awake. They had to take her home fast. She needed to drink blood.

When they got to the Salvatore mansion, Damon and Elena were there and tried to help but Rebecca denied it. She wanted nothing to do with them. So, Stefan and the Original girl took the hunter to the basement and Klaus entered after them with Caroline in his arms.

Elena just started looking at her.

"I know she's beautiful but you would be more useful if you bring me a blood bag." Klaus said when he saw she wasn't going to do anything. But when he spoke, she went to pick the blood in a matter of seconds.

"Take it. What happened?" Elena sounded worried. Caroline grabbed the blood bag and started drinking like she has been thirsty for a long time.

"She attacked him first and the hunter staked her, but she will be fine." He was talking to Elena, but his eyes never left Caroline for a second since they got out of the car.

"This is what you do Klaus. She's with you and she almost dies. It's your fault! You should leave. She will be safer with us." Elena didn't mean for him to just leave the house, she meant for him to leave Caroline's life.

And it was true that it was he's fault that Caroline almost died, she could have been gone by now, because he didn't protected her. He can't live in a world without Caroline. He just can't.

Klaus was starting to get up, struggling with the tears that wanted to roll through his face, when Caroline finally stopped drinking and grabbed Klaus's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked looking into his eyes.

"It's for the best Care, we'll take care of you. You'll die if you continue with him and you know it. He was too many enemies, and trouble follows him anywhere he goes to." Elena was now sat in the sofa next to Caroline's head.

"No! I prefer to die tomorrow next to him, then to be safe here with you. You don't understand do you? I love him Elena. You can't change that." Caroline was now looking to Elena, but her hand didn't let go of Klaus's arm. She was felling that if she, for some reason, let's go of the arm, he will disappear forever.

Klaus didn't know what to do. He heard her. She said she loves him. How? How can she love someone like him? A monster.

Wait! She said she loves him! He can't leave her. Where the hell was his mind when he even thought about the possibility? He loves her too and that's all that matters. He will stand by her side forever and he's pretty sure that she will do the same with him. This was all the thoughts that spend through his mind when Caroline spoke.

Klaus sat in the sofa in the opposite side from where Elena was and just stared at the beautiful creature he loved. Suddenly he woke up from his daydream and understood the girls were still arguing. "Stop arguing. I'm not leaving her side Elena. Ever."

With this, Elena got up and went to wherever Damon was in the house. And then, when Klaus and Caroline finally found themselves alone, he whispered "I love you too." And then she smiled.

A few moments later, Stefan, Rebecca, Damon and Elena joined them in the living room.

"Well, he's downstairs locked up. Nobody opens the cell for nothing at all. No one besides us knows his there and… I think that's it." Stefan said, wondering if he forgot to do anything. Then he got to the conclusion that he didn't.

"You're not going to sleep here?" Elena asked Stefan.

"No, he's sleeping in the mansion." Rebecca answered for him. He just rolled his eyes to her and nodded to Elena to confirm what Rebecca had said.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow then." Elena seemed sad. But none of them really paid attention to it.

"So, that's it. Let's go." Klaus said, dying to get out of there. Elena already made him leave Caroline in that night. He didn't waned to be more time than the necessary with her.

Klaus left first, Caroline was already standing but not with the strength to stand by her own. So, she was grabbing Klaus's arm. Stefan and Rebecca left right behind them.

They all got in the car, Klaus was driving, and he just wouldn't drive in an extreme situation, like the one earlier with Caroline.

"Ok, let's go home." Klaus said once the car was already in the rode.


	21. Chapter 21

Once they got to the mansion Stefan and Rebecca went to her room directly. Klaus and Caroline went to his, like always.

When the Original hybrid and the blond vampire got to the room, they lay down on his bed. They barely spoke, she was just too tired and he didn't want to say anything, not after almost living her.

"This was a rough day." Caroline finally broke the silence, just because she couldn't sleep without talking to him.

"Yes, I know. Look love, I didn't mean to-" He was starting to say something, but Caroline stopped him.

"Don't. I felt hurt at the moment, but I had time to think. But I'm still on the denial step. I'm really sorry, but I still can't believe that you were actually even thinking about leaving me. You were going to leave me. Alone, again. You know how I felt before… before you. And if you don't I'll remind you: I used to feel like I didn't belong. I used to feel like I was always second choice. But then you came along and I started to feel good, like I finally had some place that I could say that it's where I should be. I never felt like a second choice to you, even knowing about your hybrids and your personality… one thing that I haven't felt since I'm with you is being alone." Her own words made her get emotional, and she started crying. Even if she only noticed it when Klaus wiped the tears.

Klaus didn't say a word through the whole time. He was listening very carefully to what Caroline had to say. When she finished he was struggling to don't let his own tears roll through his face while he wiped hers. After a while, a few minutes maybe, he looked at her and said "I don't think I deserve you, not after all that I've done. I'm the bad guy Caroline, bad guys don't get the girl. I usually think that I'm the lucky one that made it. I say to myself: I've caught the girl of my dreams and I'm not letting her go, ever. She's mine." He stopped to take a deep breath and then he continued "But then, there's this moments where I realize that I'm not good for you. I love you, but I'm destroying you. I guess that today was one of those moments you know?"

"Klaus… maybe you're right. Maybe you're not good for me and you're destroying me. Who knows? But if this is what people feel when they are being destroyed, then I don't know why they complain so much. It feels really good. I love you too, and if you really think that you are destroying me just because you're you. Then you should know that I'm destroying you too, I can see it in your eyes, and sometimes I can even see your soul through them. I have a name of my own to what you call destroying, I call it love. We'll destroy each other until there's nothing left of us. Is that ok for you?" She was now hugging him so hard, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't lose him. She just couldn't…

"I think I can live with that." He said with a loving smile, while he kissed her gently. "I will never, ever even think about leaving you. I promise."

"Good. You're mine, and you're not going anywhere." Caroline was serious, she was getting very possessive towards him. He's hers and no one else's. Then she relaxed and putted her face in his chest. "I love you Klaus." These were her final words before she fell asleep.

Even if she was already asleep he answered "Yes. You do." He had a smug smile. He watched her sleep for a little while, thing that he loves to do. And he loves even more to get her frustrated when she couldn't find him asleep. After this he kissed Caroline's forehead and also fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Rebecca's room, the Original girl and Stefan were already in bed when Stefan asked "How are you feeling? Now that we caught him and he won't bother us anymore."

"Pretty good, relived maybe." Her voice was hoarse because she was really tired.

"Maybe?" He just asked the question because he felt like it was the normal thing to do. But her answer intrigued and confused him. Wasn't she pleased with the fact that we finally caught the hunter?

"No, I am relived. It's just…" She stopped talking, like what she was about to say would hurt her too much too say it out loud.

"What's wrong? Hey, you know that you can talk to me, I'm here to help you to get through everything that gets in our way." Stefan held her hand with both of his and kissed it.

Rebecca smiled at him and said "I know. Like I was saying… it's just that the fact that we caught him doesn't makes the memories go away, the pain that I felt, it will always be here and every time I think of it it's like I'm reliving that day all over again and that's… scary." Her smile vanished from her face during her speech. Now she had pain in her eyes, she was going to start to cry.

"Hey, you can cry if you want. It's ok. What you've been through it's really hard and impossible to get out of it without scars, not physical scars… you know what I mean. And that's why I'm here, to help you and be here for and with you. Just because I want to. I really like you Rebecca, you already know that. I'm always telling you, and I'll keep on telling until the end of our days." Then he kissed her.

Rebecca felt all warm inside. He was there for her, she wouldn't be alone. Not anymore, not with him. After this thought she fell asleep. She couldn't hold the sleep anymore.

Stefan stayed awake for a few more minutes but then he also fell asleep.

In the morning, nobody got up. Everyone stayed in bed until lunch time, and they deserved it. When the hunger was more than the will to stay in bed, Caroline got up dragging sleepy Klaus with her. They drank two blood bags each and then they went upstairs again, to his room.

"What are we going to do today?" Caroline asked, her voice was all sun shines and rainbows, it didn't looked like she got up like half an hour before.

"Let me tell my brain that I'm already awake and then we'll talk." After saying this Klaus lay down in bed again.

"Oh, no! You're not going to sleep again! We already lost half a day, we're going outside, interact with other people and most off all, we're not going to be slaves of the bed!" She had an amused tone, but her face was trying to look frustrated. She wasn't getting much success.

"It's too late! I'm a slave of the bed since I was born!" His face was turned to the pillow, so his voice was muffled by it.

"Are you serious?" She sighed dramatically and then said "I guess we can stay and sleep a little more or…" She putted her sexy voice in this phrase.

Klaus turned his head and opened one eye. Caroline approached the bed slowly and Klaus turned completely staying with his back turned to the bed. He had a malicious smile and was wide awake now. Caroline pulled him until he was seated.

"Oh good, you're completely awake. Then we can go outside. Come on, put your clothes on and let's go." She started laughing because of Klaus's stupefied face. Priceless. Then Caroline kissed him and jumped to the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Rebecca woke up first and tried to get out of the bed without waking Stefan up. But he did anyways.

"Were you trying to get out without waking me up? You know we're dating now right? That means that you'll still be with me after the sex part…" Stefan had a playful tone.

Rebecca threw her head back in laughter and then said "First, I was going to the bathroom, not away. Second, this is my house, where do you think I would go?" She was still very amused.

"You may have a point there. But I'll be watching you…" He narrowed his eyes to her. But Rebecca saw a glimmer of a smile on his lips.

"Good to know." And she smiled at him. It was a smile full of secret promises and intentions.

Stefan looked at the clock. It was already noon. Then Stefan looked at her and said "Let's have lunch before I pull you back in here." He was pointing at the bed.

She just smiled innocently and got out of the room. Stefan putted some jeans and a t-shirt on and followed her. Downstairs, Klaus and Caroline were preparing lunch. I mean, Caroline was cooking and Klaus was sited in a chair talking to her.

"Need some help with that?" Rebecca asked Caroline.

"Please! This guy over here doesn't even know how to cut a vegetable!" Caroline pointed at Klaus and laughed.

"Hey! You knew what you were getting in to!" He replied. He tried to look grumpy but then he laughed too.

Rebecca helped Caroline preparing the food and Stefan sat next to Klaus in the table.

When lunch was ready, the four ate. They didn't had too, but they decided that once a week they would do a lunch or dinner all together. It was Caroline's idea and Rebecca backed up for her. The two guys just didn't had a vote in the matter.

"So, this afternoon we're going to the boarding house right?" Caroline asked when everyone has been served.

"I guess. We have to. It's not like we have much choice, for much that I would like to spend the afternoon doing anything else…" Klaus replied to her.

When they got to the boarding house, Klaus and Caroline went to the basement to check how the hunter was and Stefan stayed upstairs with Rebecca. She just couldn't be in the same room has that guy, not yet.

"Hey, it's ok to feel that way… Looking at everything you've been through, you're holding up very well." Stefan grabbed her shoulder so she had to look him in the eyes and see that what he was saying was true.

Rebecca hugged him without saying a word and then, a few minutes later, she finally spoke "You've been so supportive. I mean, I'm always being so sentimental and crying and feeling insecure…" Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. She was almost in tears, again, and she really didn't wanted to cry. So she just took a deep breath and continued talking. "And you always pulled be back into my feet and kept me going. I just… Thank you."

Stefan was speechless. He just got surprised. Why was she thanking him for that? It was the least he could do for the one he's in love with. "You really don't have to thank me for doing this. It's the least I can do for you. And I intend to do so much more…" He gave her a timid smile that melted her inside.

Rebecca is a very insecure girl. Since the beginning of the relationship she was scared of going too deep in them and then he would just damage her heart and leave. She never said 'I love you' to him because those three words mean a lot to her and if she says them and he doesn't says it back or if he breaks her heart… This girl just doesn't knows if she would have the strength to put herself back together on her own if that happened. But she couldn't help it. She was completely and madly in love with him and she's going to say it now and it has to be fast or she will overthink about it and then won't say it.

"Stefan. I lo…" She was interrupted by a scream coming from the basement. It was Klaus.

"Stay here!" Stefan told her and then disappeared in the stairs.

"What happened?" Stefan asked when he got to the door of the cell.

"This bastard staked me! With a piece of the chair! Who the fuck putted a fucking wood chair in here?!" Klaus was super mad. He doesn't usually says swear words, but this guy had kidnaped her sister and made her suffer too much, killed a bunch of vampires and he's just rude and annoying.

The hunter had three more stakes from the other legs from the chair. But he was too weak to be a huge threat to them.

Caroline went too Klaus really fast. She now noticed that the hunter staked him multiple times, so that's why he fell. She thought it was weird that Klaus would get in bad shape with only a simple wood stake. When she went to the stake, it burned her skin. Vervain? How? If he was a normal vampire he would've died. So she ripped a piece of her shirt, wrapped it around the stake and pulled it off.

While the hunter turned his attention to Caroline, Stefan went to him and took the stakes from him. Stefan grabbed his arms to stop him and then Rebecca appears and goes straight to his chest. When Stefan realizes that she wants to pull the hunter's heart out he moves him so he would be between the two of them.

Rebecca can't stop and her hand goes through Stefan's chest. He screams. Her hand is around his heart and his weak now so the hunter turns and tries to kill him. But Rebecca wakes up and turns Stefan. He screams again, it's not that comfortable to move someone with a hand inside their chest. And the hunter misses.

Now Caroline is really angry. When she takes the stake from Klaus's chest she goes straight to the hunter. Klaus and Stefan are still weak and Rebecca wants to kills him even more than she does, so who's going to stop her?

"You can't kill me. You'll suffer the hunter's curse." says the hunter gasping.

"I really don't care about that right now." Caroline is so mad right now.

"Don't do it Care!" Rebecca shouts. She was mad too, but then… well, she saw what happen to Nicklaus when he killed a hunter. If that happened to Caroline, she wouldn't make it. And choosing from killing the hunter and suffer the hunter's curse to letting him live but making his life a misery… she choose the second option.

"Why shouldn't I kill him right now? You from all the people want him dead!" This doesn't even seem the Caroline she knows.

"Because you'll suffer the hunter's curse, and he won't suffer anymore. I think he deserves to suffer a little more, and beg for dead instead of killing him right now." Rebecca was trying to make her change her mind, go back to be the Caroline she knows.

"Yeah. I think he deserves to suffer a lot more than this." Caroline buries the stake in the hunter's leg. "You will beg for dead." She whispers in his ear.

Rebecca sighs of relief while the guy she staked screams of pain. She couldn't go through seeing another person close to her being cursed by the hunter's curse. It's also painful to watch.

They tied the hunter and left the cell. When they were ready to leave Elena and Damon arrive.

"What happened?" Elena seems choked.

"Who the hell had the intelligent idea of putting a wooden chair in the fucking hunter's cell?" Klaus was more than just furious and isn't afraid to show it.

Elena putted a surprised expression on her face for a few seconds and then just looked down, ashamed. "We didn't thought it would be a big trouble." Her voice isn't more than a whisper.

"Yes, well, I think you can see that it is a problem. I don't know if you know… but wood can kill vampires. Did you know that? It's true." Klaus is being sarcastic, because when he's really mad, he resorts to sarcasm. "If I were a normal vampire, I would be dead by now."

"I don't see the problem in that." Damon says looking to the ceiling.

"I'm having a crappy day. So don't push me too much or I will rip you heart out really slowly so you can feel every vein being pulled out." Klaus is talking really slowly and with anger.

Damon just shuts up and raises his arms as if to surrender.

_**Note from the author**__**: I'm REALLY sorry for spending so long without posting anything, but I have so much going on right now that is hard to find the time to do what I love. Once again I'm really sorry. But here it is and I hope you like it. ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

"So… Everything's fine now, right? The hunter didn't escape and nobody died." Elena said a bit scared of Klaus's mood.

"Yet…" Klaus whispered. They could barely hear what he said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, still scared.

"I mean that the day isn't over and someone can still die, that's what I mean." He growled.

"Yeah… Ok. This conversation is not going to a place I would like to be in, so… I think we should go now." Caroline grabbed Klaus's arm. To pull him outside or to not kill Elena and Damon she doesn't even know it, maybe both. If he killed Damon she wouldn't care that much about it, but after all, Elena is still her friend.

"Why? This conversation is over now. Stay a little bit more, please." Elena asked Caroline.

"We would, but no one likes either of you, so… we'll go now." Klaus answered before Caroline said anything.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted after assimilating what he had said. Then she calmed down and turned to Elena "I'm sorry, but we're going. It is kind of weird to be together now… You just have to give me some time and space ok?"

"Before him, you didn't have any problems with your friends… Now he shows up, kills our friends and you don't even seem to care." It seemed like she was getting angry for some reason.

"He puts me in first place for once in my life, people always care about your feelings first, the rest can go f*c k themselves. You can say nothing about who I'm with Elena, not when you're with Damon! We already had this talk multiple times, I'm sick of this conversation. You know perfectly what he's done to me! Did that stopped you from being with him? I don't think so." Caroline is really tired of having that conversation, every time they get together for any reason she tries to break them up_. It's not going to happen Elena, get over it! _She thought.

Elena always has the same reaction, it's getting frustrating. She seems hurt when I say this, even if I say it every time she brings it up. "Fine, whatever. Go then, come talk to me when you're calmer or when you feel like talking…"

"Ok, bye." Caroline said nothing else. She just grabbed Klaus's arm again (she must've let it go when she started arguing with Elena) and left the boarding house. Stefan and Rebecca went after them right away.

Klaus had a confused expression on his face since they left the house, but he said nothing. Caroline didn't notice it, because she was still angry about the 'talk' with Elena. But Stefan did and he thought about it. _What is Klaus confused about?_

When they got to the mansion, Klaus went to his library to do some work that no one really knows what it is about. And Rebecca saw the opportunity and took Caroline shopping for some 'relax girl time' or whatever she said it was. Stefan couldn't stop thinking about Klaus's face so he went to the library to talk to him.

He knocked on the door and after Klaus mumble something he got in. He was quiet for a while but after a few minutes, when he saw Klaus wasn't going to say anything, he broke the silence _"_So, what's up?"

Klaus didn't look at him since he got in. But when he spoke, that phrase _So, what's up? _... Klaus had to look up. He found an uncomfortable Stefan in front of him. "_What's up? _What's wrong? Who died?" It wasn't Stefan's stile to say that kind of thing, not to him.

"Ok. In the car I saw you were confused about something, and you still are. What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." Klaus looked back to his papers and pretended to not notice Stefan was even in the room after that.

"Come on. Talk to me. You can tell me." Stefan talked and talked, but he just got ignored. "Fine, you win… For now." And then he walks out the door and closes it.

In the library, Klaus took his phone and typed a number.

"Hey, little brother!" Klaus finally speaks when Kol answers the phone.

"What up Nick?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?"

"I want you to find out what Damon did to Caroline before I got to town. She hates him, and it's something more personal than anything I know about."

"Oh, girlfriend drama. I like it. Fine, I'll see what I can do." And he hangs up.

Klaus takes a deep breath and keeps doing what he was doing.

Stefan is smarter than going away, so he stayed near the door to know why he was so upset. And he heard the call, only Klaus's part, and got alarmed. If he finds out, then Damon is dead. Not that Stefan really cares that Klaus kicks his ass… but killing him is too much. He has to find a plan, fast, so his brother won't die.

Stefan enters the library again "Yep. I heard your conversation. Not feeling guilty about it. Not going to."

"You know… Hearing other people's conversations behind the door are, well besides creepy, it's wrong." Klaus says in a calm and slow tone.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. I don't really care…" He's just trying to buy some time to think of something to say. Just to slow him down a little.

"Well, what do you want Stefan?" Klaus is now looking at him, silently asking him to go away.

"Right, yes, I…" He can't think of anything. _This is so frustrating! _He thinks.

Klaus now understands "Oh. You heard my conversation and you actually know what Damon did, don't you? Tell me Stefan. Now."

"I can't. I'm really sorry Klaus, but I can't." Stefan is blocked. He is doing absolutely nothing to help his brother to escape death. Actually, he's only speeding his death.

"I will know Stefan. You know I will. Just tell me." Klaus is now interested in the conversation.

"Fine. But you have to promise something first." This plan that Stefan is forging it's just bad. But it's the only one he has, so…

"And what is that?" He was intrigued.

"Well, I just don't want you to kill him. You can kick his ass. I don't mind that, he actually kind of needs it… But you can't kill him, that's all." Stefan is nervous, but he doesn't show it.

Klaus started to think about it. Really think. _What did Damon has done to Caroline so bad that Stefan thinks I'm killing his brother? I don't really need much to want to do it, but still… _Thesewere the thoughts on his mind. But then he ended up thinking that if he kills Damon, Caroline wouldn't forgive him, so he agreed "Ok, I won't kill him. You have my word. Now tell me!" He ordered.

Stefan got a little suspicious_. Klaus accepting not to kill someone right away? _But it's the best he can get, so he told him everything he knew while Klaus was sitting in his chair without showing any of his inner thoughts.

When Stefan finished, Klaus didn't moved. He looked like a statue in the middle of the room sitting in the chair.

_This is a really bad sign. What the hell is he thinking about?_ Stefan is freaking out, he can't do anything else. Klaus now knows everything, and he can't stop him from doing whatever he wants to his brother. It's very frustrating to feel useless.

"It's too much to ask me to not kill him Stefan." Klaus didn't move. His eyes were still facing the wall in front of him, his elbows on his knees and his hands holding in head.

When Stefan dared to take a good look into Klaus's face, he realized that he is full of anger, and it's taking him every strength he has to not get up and go kill Damon in that second.

"You have to think here, ok? You can't kill him Klaus. It's in the past and he can't do it anymore. Caroline is with you now, and she's actually happy. If you kill him, besides the fact that I won't be your friend or whatever we are now, Caroline will leave you. You'll stay alone, again. Just don't do it." Stefan knows that saying that he will stay alone would hurt him. But it would make him think twice about killing Damon too.

"I know what you're doing. And you're right, if I kill your brother, Caroline will probably leave me and you're going with her, taking Rebecca with you. I will be more alone than ever. But you know me, I can't let this pass by like it's nothing." Klaus was in the same position, but now he was looking Stefan right in the eyes.

Stefan hadn't remembered that Rebecca might want to go with him if he decides that he can't be around Klaus anymore. _Can I survive, knowing that I might be responsible for them to not speak to each other ever again? _He thinks. But after thinking a bit about it he knows that even if she leaves the house, she wouldn't leave Klaus's life. They spent through so much together… _she wouldn't leave him, would she?_

"I don't think Rebecca would leave your life. She's your sister. That still counts for something." Stefan finally spoke when he remembered he had to say something and stop with the reveries.

"She is completely in love with you Stefan. And I've done things that can't be undone. Believe me when I say that she would follow you and leave my life as well." Klaus's voice is full with torment and sadness.

"If you don't kill Damon none of us will leave, Klaus. Let things be the way they are now. Take my advice, I'm serious. I'll be there to protect my brother if you try to kill him. You'll have to kill me first. " Stefan doesn't know anything else to say.

Klaus was caught by surprise with his words, but he hid the emotion as fast as it came. "Fine." This word was all he said.

"What does that mean? You're not going to kill him?" Stefan asks with hope on his voice.

Klaus doesn't answers, and without warning and in a fraction of a second, he gets up and breaks Stefan's neck.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with me." And with this he leaves the library with the door closed and drives leaves the mansion.


End file.
